Friendship
by Dimytjx
Summary: Hubungan persaudaraan yang kuat juga persahabatan yang terikat karna saling menyayangi #taeyu#yutae#yusol#taeten#jaedo#friendship#brothership
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Na Yuta

Ji Hansol

Lee Taeyong

Kim Doyoung

Jung Jaehyun

Irene etc.

Rated: T

Genre: friendship, brothership

Author: Dimi^^

Yuta pov

"Hyung besok aku mau kumpul dengan club dance ku, boleh yaa!" Ucapku agak merengek karna kalau tidak begini pasti hansol hyung akan melarang ku

"hyung sudah bilang jangan ikut club dance lagi yuta itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" ucap hansol hyung benar kan dia akan melarang, malah menyuruh ku keluar😑

"Dance itu hobby ku hyung lagipula hingga sekarang kesehatan ku tetap stabil jadi ku mohon jangan melarang ku apa lagi menyuruh ku keluar hyung, pokoknya aku tidak mau" ucap ku kesal, hansol hyung memang sangat over protective pada ku karna aku memiliki fisik yang lemah jadi dia selalu mengkhawatirkan ku berlebihan

"Iya sekarang kau sehat tapi jika kau kelelahan bagaimana, kau mau masuk rumah sakit lagi" ucapnya

"Ya hyung jangan berkata begitu tentu saja aku tidak mau, tapi-" ucapku terpotong

"Pokoknya hyung bilang tidak boleh tetap tidak boleh" ucapnya tegas

"Tapi aku hanya kumpul hyung bukan latihan"

"Mau kau hanya kumpul apalagi latihan aku tetap tidak akan memperbolehkan mu ikut club itu lagi yuta, sudah lebih baik kau istirahat saja sana"

"Yasudah mau hyung mengizinkan ku atau tidak aku akan tetap ikut club dance" ucap ku dan langsung pergi meninggalkan hansol hyung

"Yuta, yaa Na yuta arrggghh dasar keras kepala" ucapnya masih terdengar oleh ku

"Kau juga keras kepala hyung😝" ucapku memeletinya.

Hansol pov

Hhhh anak itu selalu saja keras kepala sudah tau kondisinya mudah lelah masih saja ikut club dance. Kalau dilarang tidak bisa tapi jika sudah sakit terus saja merengek.

*keesokan harinya

"Ajhussi hari ini kau yang antar yuta ya, ohya nanti dia akan kumpul dengan clubnya kau awasi saja jika dia latihan baru ajhussi paksa pulang"

"Baik tuan"

"Kau yang terbaik hyung kajja ajhussi kita berangkat" ucap yuta tiba tiba dengan cengiran diwajahnya, ku rasa dia mendengar ucapanku pada ajhussi kim.

"Yasudah sana berangkatlah, jangan lupa minum vitamin mu ya"

"Ne siap hyung" ucapnya dan langsung pergi.

Aku memang tidak pernah bisa mengelak keinginannya, jika dilarang pasti dia malah melakukan hal yang dia inginkan. Jadi untuk saat ini ku biarkan saja dia melakukan yang dia inginkan tapi jika dia sakit lagi ku pastikan clubnya itu akan bubar dalam sehari.

Author pov

"Ajhussi aku ke kelas dulu ya nanti kalau aku sudah kumpul club, aku akan menghubungimu" ucap yuta

"Ne tuan muda"

Lalu yuta pun berjalan ke kelasnya dengan senyuman yang selalu membawa keceriaan siapapun yang berada di dekatnya. Tak jarang dia membalas sapaan teman temannya, karna itu lah banyak yang menyukai kepribadiannya yang ramah itu, dia tidak pernah sombong padahal dia termasuk siswa dalam kalangan atas, ya berkat kakanya yang sukses dibidang bisnis sehingga diapun menjadi siswa berpengaruh di sekolahnya.

"Pagi semua" ucap yuta dengan ciri khas healing smile nya

"Pagi juga yutaa" jawab mereka dan yuta pun masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Bagaimana yuta apa hansol hyung memperbolehkanmu?" Tanya taeyong

"Awalnya sih tidak boleh tapi akhirnya dia membolehkan😆 ya seperti yang kau ketahui dia tidak pernah bisa melarang ku hehe" ucap yuta dengan cengirannya

"Lagian yuta kenapa kau tidak ikut club vocal saja si bersama aku dan jaehyun suara mu kan bagus, kau tau aku juga mengkhawatirkan kesehatan mu kalau kau ikut club dance. Kau juga taeyong kenapa malah mendukung yuta si" ucap doyoung lebih tepatnya si ceramahan menurut yuta

"Hobby ku itu dance doyoung~ah dan lagi aku tidak terlalu suka menyanyi, lagian kau cerewet sekali si seperti hansol hyung saja" ucap yuta

"Ya tapikan tetap saja yuta kalau kau sampai jatuh sakit bagaimana, kan yang rugi kau juga" ucap doyoung yang masih jengkel dengan teman yang keras kepalanya sudah tingkat dewa itu *menurutnya

"Ya mangkannya kau jangan bicara begitu doa kan saja aku selalu sehat"

"Ishh kau memang keras kepala yuta~ah"

"Apa kalian masih mau berbincang sampai pelajaran ku selesai" ucap seseorang bersuara berat

"Aaah ne saem mianhae" ucap mereka dan langsung duduk di bangku nya masing-masing.

Kringkringkring *bell istirahat😂

"Kajja yuta kita kekantin" ajak taeyong "ne kajja" ucap yuta

*di kantin

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Aku yang akan pesan kan" ucap jaehyun "sekalian bayarin ya jae" ucap doyoung dengan cengiran khasnya "enak saja bayar sendirilah" "iiish kau pelit sekali si" rengut doyoung

"Sudah sudah kapan kita pesan makanannya kalau kalian ribut terus, aku pesan bubur abalon saja jaehyun~ah pencernaan ku sedang tidak baik jadi aku pesan itu saja" ucap yuta

"Ne yuta" ucap jaehyun dan langsung memesan makanan yang temannya pesan.

"Kau tidak apa apa yuta?" Tanya taeyong sedikit khawatir. Sebenarnya sih dia juga khawatir akan keinginan yuta yang mau masuk club dance karna dia juga tau bagaimana kondisi fisik yuta, tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu adalah keinginan yuta dia tidak mau membuat yuta sedih karna tidak ada yang mendukungnya mengikuti club yang dia inginkan, karna itulah ia mendukung kemauan yuta itu.

"Emm tidak apa apa aku memang sering seperti ini taeyong~ah" ucap yuta masih dengan cengirannya "tidak usah khawatir arrachi" suruh dia pada taeyong

"Ne aku tidak akan khawatir jika kau berjanji untuk terus sehat" ucap taeyong dan diangguki oleh doyoung

"Ne aku berjanji, aku akan selalu sehat untuk orang yang selalu menyayangiku😊" ucap yuta dengan senyuman

"Ini pesanan kalian, eoh ya doyoung kau ambil sendiri saja ne" ucap jaehyun

"Ishh kau ini menyebalkan sekali si masa cuma aku yang tidak kau bawakan makanan" ucap doyoung kesal

"Tangan ku kan cuma dua doyoung~ah jadi tidak bisa membawa semua lagipula yuta dan taeyong itu lebih tua dari ku jadi aku cuma membawakan makanan mereka" ucap jaehyun membela diri

Doyoung menganga mendengar ucapan jaehyun "kau bilang apa tadi mereka lebih tua dari mu, YAA kau pikir aku tidak lebih tua dari mu disini kau lah yang paling muda dan kau bahkan tidak pernah memanggil mereka dengan sebutan hyung lalu sekarang kau menjadikan umur mereka sebagai alasan wah bagus sekali jaehyun~ah" ucap doyoung penuh amarah

"Sudah kalian ini kenapa bertengkar terus si nanti malah saling jatuh cinta saja baru tau rasa kalian" ucap yuta membuat yang berada di sana kaget terutama doyoung dan jaehyun

"Aku menyukainya" ucap doyoung sambil menunjuk jaehyun lalu berkata lagi bersamaan dengan jaehyun "TIDAK AKAN" ucap mereka berdua keras hingga seisi kantin memandang mereka aneh

"Yaa kalian ini berisik tau tidak, sudah biar aku saja yang mengambil makanan doyoung" ucap taeyong hendak berdiri dari duduknya "tidak usah taeyong~ah, biar aku saja sendiri" ucap doyoung dengan wajah suram pergi ke tempat pemesanan.

"Hhh apa apahan si yuta bilang seperti itu, tidak aku tidak akan menyukai si anak kurang ajar itu, melihat kelakuannya saja aku sudah muak, untung aku masih menganggapnya teman" rancau doyoung

"Yuta kau ini apa apahan bilang begitu?" Tanya jaehyun dengan wajah jengkel

"Habisnya kalian bertengkar terus, dan kau tau yang ku lihat di drama drama jika dua orang bertengkar terus pasti akhirnya akan saling cinta" ucap yuta polos

"Kau kebanyakan menonton drama yuta~ah" ucap jaehyun lalu memalingkan wajahnya kesal

Taeyong hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Menurutnya persahabatan mereka tidak akan seru jika tidak ada pertengkaran seperti ini.

"Kenapa Kalian belum makan? Menunggu ku?" Tanya doyoung yang baru datang dan langsung duduk di samping yuta

"Kata siapa kita menunggu mu lihat aa aku sudah makan" ucap jaehyun menjuk mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah sesuatu

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu menye-" ucap doyoung terpotong oleh taeyong

"Iya kami menunggu mu, yasudah kajja kita makan" ucap taeyong tidak ingin ada pertengkaran lagi dan doyoung pun memeletkan lidahnya ke jaehyun, membuat sang empunya kesal namun jaehyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

*pulang sekolah

"Ingat yuta jangan sampai kelelahan ya, dan kau taeyong~ah awas kau membuatnya lelah" ucap doyoung

"Iya iya kau ini cerewet sekali si young~ah lagipula kami hanya kumpul biasa bukan latihan, jadi kau tenang saja iya kan taeyong~ah" ucap yuta

"Iya doyoung~ah kau tenang saja" ucap taeyong

"Kau benar benar irit bicara taeyong~ah" ucap yuta malas😑

"Lalu aku harus mengatakan apa lagi Na Yuta" tanya taeyong gemas akan ucapan yuta, ya kalau dipikir-pikir si dia memang jarang sekali berbicara/mengatakan kalimat yang panjang diantara mereka berempat. Menurutnya hanya buang-buang waktu jika harus mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Yasudahlah terserah mu saja" ucap yuta pasrah akan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Yasudah aku pulang dulu ya yuta, taeyong jaga yuta arrachi" ucap doyoung dan yuta hanya cemberut mendengar ucapan doyoung yang terkesan seperti memperlakukan dia layaknya perempuan yang harus selalu dilindungi

"Nee" ucap taeyong singkat jelas padat😂

"Aku juga pulang dulu ya" ucap jaehyun

"Ne jaehyun~ah" ucap yuta dengan senyumannya

Lalu doyoung dan jaehyun pun pergi meninggalkan taeyong dan yuta berdua.

"Mereka lucu sekali tadi siang bertengkar dan sekarang sudah pulang bersama seperti tidak ada masalah apapun" ucap yuta tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ya seperti inilah persahabatan kita" ucap taeyong yang juga tersenyum dengan ucapan singkatnya😂

"Yasudah kajja pasti yang lain sudah menunggu kita" aja yuta

"Ne kajja".

.

.

.

"Ajhussi sudah disini rupanya" ucap yuta yang melihat maidnya

"Ne tuan muda" ucapnya.

Dan merekapun berbincang tentang club mereka yang akan mengikuti sebuah competisi.

"Yasudah pertemuan berikutnya kita bicarakan tentang siapa saja yang akan ikut competisi, untuk kali ini cukup itu saja yang kita bicarakan" ucap johnny selaku ketua club dance

"Nee" ucap para anggota club.

"Aku ingin ikut competisi itu, tapi hansol hyung pasti melarang" ucap yuta pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak bisa ikut setidaknya hansol hyung sudah memperbolehkan mu masuk club ini bukankah itu sudah bagus, jadi jangan sedih" ucap taeyong menyemangati yuta *tumben panjang😂

"Ne tuan muda lagipula itu untuk kebaikan tuan muda" ucap ajhussi kim

"Ne kalian benar" ucap yuta😔

T

B

C

#nct#yuta#taeyong#hansol#jaehyun#doyoung#yutae#taeyu#jaedo#irene

...-Dimi-...


	2. Chapter 2

"Kajja tuan muda kita pulang" ajak ajhussi kim

"Ne kajja, taeyong kau mau pulang bersama ku?" Tanya yuta

"Ah tidak yuta aku bawa mobil hari ini" ucap yuta

"Eoh begitu yasudah aku pulang duluan ya taeyong~ah" ucap yuta

"Ne hati-hati ya" ucap taeyong seraya mengelus kepala yuta

"Ne, kau juga hati-hati🙋" ucap yuta sambil melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan taeyong.

"Kau belum pulang taeyong~ah?" Tanya seseorang sambil menepuk pelan pundak taeyong

"Eoh kau johnny mengagetkan saja, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang" ucap taeyong

"Hehe mianhae, ohyaa bolehkah aku pulang bersama mu motor ku sedang di service😆" ucap johnny dengan cengiran

"Ne tentu saja kajja" ucap taeyong

"Ok thanks bro" ucap johnny dengan gaya bahasa chicago nya.

*di mobil

"Kau terlihat sangat perhatian pada yuta, apa dia sangat special untuk mu?" Tanya johnny tiba-tiba

"Ne? Tentu saja dia kan sahabat ku. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu" ucap taeyong

"Tidak apa apa hanya bertanya saja" ucap johnny

"Eoh begitu"

*di rumah yuta

"Bibi apa hansol hyung belum pulang?" Tanya yuta

"Ne tuan muda, sepertinya tuan hansol akan pulang telat. Apa tuan muda ingin makan biar saya siapkan" ucap bibi lee

"Eoh begitu ya, eoh tidak usah bi nanti aku makan bersama hansol hyung saja, lagipula tadi di sekolah aku sudah makan" tolak yuta halus *ciee ditolak😆😑

"Yasudah kalau begitu, kalau tuan muda butuh sesuati panggil saya saja ne" ucap bibi lee

"Ne, kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu ya bi"

"Ne tuan muda"

.

.

.

*jam 21.30 waktu korea

"Tuan sudah pulang"

"Ne bi, ohya apa yuta sudah pulang?" Tanya hansol

"Ne sudah tuan, sepertinya sekarang sudah tidur. Tapi tuan, tuan muda yuta belum makan malam ia bilang ingin menunggu anda" ucap bibi lee

"Aigoo anak itu, yasudah aku ke kamarnya dulu ne bi, bibi siapkan makanan saja" suruh hansol

"Ne tuan"

*ceklekk

Hansol membuka pintu kamar yuta dan disuguhkan pemandangan adiknya yang tidur dengan sangat lelap, dia tidak enak sebenarnya membangunkan adiknya itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi yuta belum makan malam jadi dia terpaksa membangunkan namja manis yang kini tengah berada di alam mimpi.

"Yutaa bangun ini hyung" ucap hansol sambil mengguncang pundak yuta lembut

"Eunnghh" lenguh yuta sambil mengucak matanya yang terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka

"Heyy bangunlah, ayoo kita makan malam dulu bibi lee bilang kau belum makan" ucap hansol lembut

"Hyung~~" ucap yuta terkesan merengek dan malah memeluk pinggang hansol yang berada disampingnya, sepertinya dia sangat mengantuk sampai tidak mau bangun sama sekali

"Wae? Kajja bangunlah bibi lee sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita" ucap hansol, dia sebenarnya mengerti kalau adiknya saat ini sedang dalam mode mengantuk tingkat lelah *😕

"Aku ngantuk hyung, aku mau tidur saja" rengek yuta

"Apa mau hyung bawakan saja makanannya kesini?" Tanya hansol

"Aku malas makan hyung" ucap yuta masih purau

"Tapi kau harus makan adik ku sayang, sudah kajja bangunlah. Hyung tidak menerima penolakan"

"Yasudah aku mau makan tapi gendong aku sampai ruang makan" ucap yuta dengan cengirannya namun masih dengan mata tertutup

"Aishh anak ini, yasudah tapi kau cuci muka dulu sana" suruh hansol

"Tidak mau, ayoo kita langsung keruang makan saja" ucap yuta dan langsung memeluk punggung kakaknya

"Iishh dasar jorok" ucap hansol tapi ia tetap menggendong adik kesayangannya itu

"Memang hal seperti itu jorok? Tidak tau, kau nya saja hyung yang berlebihan😝" ucap yuta sambil memeletkan lidahnya digendongan hansol

Hansol hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan adiknya tersebut.

"Loh kenapa tuan muda digendong?" Tanya bibi lee

"Biasa bi sikap manjanya kumat" ucap hansol sambil mendudukan adiknya di bangku ruang makan

"Bodo😜" ucap yuta

Bibi lee hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua majikannya.

"Yasudah selamat makan tuan" ucap bibi lee sabil pergi meninggalkan majikannya tersebut. Tapi sebelum beranjak,

"Eoh apa bibi sudah makan? Kajja kita makan bersama saja iyakan hansol hyung?" Ucap yuta, dan hansol hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dia sangat tau kalau adiknya itu memiliki hati yang baik meskipun susah diatur.

"Ah tidak trima kasih tuan muda saya sudah makan tadi" tolak bibi lee halus *cie ditolak balik😂😑 lalu bibi lee pun pergi

"Eoh begitu yasudah baiklah bi" ucap yuta lalu memakan makanannya.

*keesokan paginya saat akan berangkat mengantar yuta kesekolah

"Hyung hari ini kan waktunya aku check up boleh kah aku perginya dengan taeyong,jaehyun dan doyoung saja lagipula hyung kan sedang sibuk jadi biar mereka saja yang mengantar ku, yayaya boleh ya" pinta yuta seraya merayu kakaknya itu

"Hyung akan membolehkan mu jika kau berjanji setelah check up langsung pulang tidak main main apalagi sampai larut malam" ucap hansol

"Iishh kau tidak seru sekali si hyung untuk apa mereka mengantarku tapi kita tidak main.. eh maksudku-" ucap yuta kelepasan namun dihetikan oleh kakaknya saat ia akan memberikan alasannya

"Tuh kan kau ingin pergi dengan mereka pasti berniat main bukan memeriksa keadaanmu dasar anak nakal, sudah kau pergi dengan hyung saja lagipula hari ini hyung tidak terlalu sibuk"

"Iihh tidak hyung aku pasti check up keadaanku tapi setelahnya baru main eh maksudku hanya jalan jalan sebentar saja hyung, oh ayolah hyung aku sudah lama tidak jalan jalan bersama mereka😟" melas yuta

"Yasudah mereka boleh ikut tapi perginya tetap bersama hyung, bagaimana? Ini pilihan terakhir kalau kau tidak mu yasudah mereka tidak usah ikut" ucap hansol

"Isshh dasar menyebalkan😑 yasudah baiklah😧" ucap yuta pasrah

"Menyebalkan tapi kau tetap menerima dasar kau ini😁 yasudah nanti hyung akan menjemput kalian, kau hubungi hyung saja jika sudah pulang" ucap hansol seraya mengacak rabut adiknya gemas

"Kau merusak tatanan rambutku hyung😡" ucap yuta kesal

*dikelas yuta

"Jadi hansol hyung juga ikut bersama kita?" Tanya jaehyun pada yuta

"Iyaa jaehyun~ah, katanya kalau bukan dia yang mengantarku kalian tidak boleh ikut😔" ucap yuta lemas

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa yuta yang penting sekarang kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dan bukankah lebih enak bersama hansol hyung kita bisa minta traktir padanya seperti waktu itu😆😅" ucap doyoung dan dihadiahi jitakan oleh jaehyun

"YAA kenapa kau menjitak kepala ku sakit tau😠" ucap doyoung kesal

"Habisnya hanya traktiran saja yaang ada diotak mu" ucap jaehyun

"Sudah kalian ini tidak bisa apa sehari saja tidak bertengkar😑" ucap taeyong yang merasa bosan juga melihat kedua sahabatnya yang terus bertengkar

"Dia menyebalkan taeyong~ah" ucap jaehyun dan doyoung bersamaan juga saling tunjuk menunjuk

"Masih saja😑 sudah kembali sana ke asal kalian sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" ucap yuta dan diangguki oleh ketiga sahabatnya karna memang sejak tadi mereka mengerubungi meja yuta tak lama bel pun berbunyi tanda kelas akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi hansol hyung yuta?" Tanya taeyong

"Eoh sudah taeyong~ah mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang" jawab yuta

Tak lama hansol pun datang lalu yuta juga ketiga sahabatnya pun masuk kedalam mobil yang dikendarai hansol tersebut.

"Hansol hyung apa kabar? kau tau aku merindukanmu tau, kenapa sekarang jarang mengantar yuta kesekolah hyung?" Tanya doyoung berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sejak tadi terasa sangat canggung

"Ne kabar hyung baik doyoung~ah, hehe akhir-akhir ini hyung sedang sibuk di kantor jadi tidak bisa mengantar yuta, kalian juga jarang main kerumah, sering-seringlah main kerumah hyung kasihan sahabat kalian yang sulit diatur itu kesepian di rumah" ucap hansol sambil melirik yuta dan yang dilirikpun membalas lirikan kakaknya dengan tajam namun doyoung, jaehyun dan taeyong hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan hansol

"Ne hyung kami pasti akan sering main karna kami tau anak keras kepala yang satu itu sering curhat kalau dia kesepian di rumah😅" ucap doyoung membuat yang ada didalam mobil itu tertawa bersama, namun sang empu yang dari tadi dibicarakan hanya memasang wajah masam

"Dasar menyebalkan😡" ucapnya yang tak lain adalah yuta namun kakak juga sahabatnya hanya membalas dengan tawa karna merasa sikap yuta yang justru terlihat manis dimata mereka😅

Tak terasa mereka pun sampai di rumah sakit biasa tempat yuta check up. "Kurasa dia ngambek hyung" ucap taeyong yang melihat yuta jalan duluan sambil memasang wajah kesal

"Biarkan saja taeyong~ah nanti juga dia baik lagi" ucap hansol masih dengan senyumannya karna dia justru senang melihat adiknya ngambek seperti itu terlihat lucu menurutnya😆

Lalu merekapun mengikuti yuta sampai ruang check up. "Kenapa cemberut seperti itu yuta~ah?" Tanya dokter yang biasa memeriksa yuta dokter itu memang sudah sangat akrab dengan keluarga yuta bahkan dengan ketiga sahabat yuta pun ia akrab, moon taeil namanya.

"Aku sedang kesal pada mereka hyung, sejak tadi mereka sangat menyebalkan😡" jawab yuta masih dengan wajah masamnya

Lalu dokter itu pun melirik orang yang dimaksud yuta tadi yang sudah pasti kakak juga sahabat-sahabatnya, yang dilirikpun hanya bernyengir ria😆

"Yasudah kajja lebih baik kita langsung memeriksa keadaanmu saja" ucap dokter moon dan diangguki oleh yuta lalu yuta pun berbaring dan melakukan segala urutan dalam check up rutinnya.

*15 menit kemudian

Dokter moon sedang berbincang dengan hansol mengenai kesehatan yuta sedangkan yuta dan sahabatnya sedang bercanda bersama di belakang mereka, ya mereka memang sudah baikan lagi karna memang mereka tidak akan pernah bisa lama lama bertengkar.

"Kesehatannya terus membaik, tapi dia kurang istirahat jangan biarkan dia melakukan yang terlalu berat hingga membuat dia kelelahan mengerti" ucap dokter moon

"Eoh begitu syukurlah, baiklah hyung. Ohya akhir-akhir ini dia susah sekali dilarang dia tidak mau keluar dari club dancenya padahal itu hal yang membuatnya mudah kelelahan😧" ucap hansol

"Jangan terlalu melarangnya biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau, aku yakin dia juga mengerti dengan kondisi kesehatannya, dia pasti tau batas kemampuan tubuhnya jadi jangan berlebihan nanti dia malah sakit karna laranganmu. Dia masih muda hansol~ah jadi wajar dia ingin melakukan sesuka hatinya kau hanya perlu percaya padanya" ucap dokter moon menasihati temannya itu

"Begitukah? Aku hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya hyung" ucap hansol sambil menundukan wajahnya

"Ne kau wajar mengkhawatirkan adikmu tapi jangan berlebihan itu akan mengganggunya juga, lagipula kau tau kan dia memiliki banyak orang yang menyayanginya dan sudah pasti akan terus menjaganya" ucap dokter moon sambil mengarahkan matanya pada 4 remaja yang masih asik dengan dunia mereka dan mungkin tidak mendengar apa yang dia dan hansol bicarakan.

"Ne arraseo hyung" ucap hansol yang juga melirik persahabatan ke 4 remaja itu yang didalamnya terdapat adik semata wayangnya yang sangat ia sayangi dan dokter moon pun tersenyum menanggapinya.

T

B

C

-Dimi-


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyung ayoo kita ke pasar malam!" Ajak yuta pada hyungnya saat mereka sedang menuju mobil

"Ne, tapi jangan lama-lama ya kau dengar kan tadi kata taeil hyung kau tidak boleh kelelahan" ucap hansol

"Oke siap boss😆" ucap yuta yang senang karna hyungnya menepati janjinya untuk jalan-jalan setelah mereka check up

*di pasar malam

"Karna ini masih sore bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu kalian belum makan kan?" Ucap hansol

"Ne hyung kajja" ucap jaehyun ia selalu bersemangat jika berurusan dengan makan😅

"Hansol hyung menyebut makan baru kau bersuara jaehyun-,-" ucap doyoung

"Biar saja😛" ucap jaehyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya tifak peduli dengan ucapan doyoung

"Haha kalian ini, yasudah kajja kita cari tempat makan yang enak dan kalian boleh memilih makanan yang kalian mau sepuasnya nanti hyung yang traktir😊"

"YEEYY" sorak doyoung dan jaehyun bersamaan taeyong dan yuta hanya tersenyum melehat kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu

*30 menit kemudian

"Hwaaa kenyangnya" ucap doyoung sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh

"Ne perutku juga sudah akan meledak kenyang sekali rasanya" sambung jaehyun

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa makan makanan sebanyak itu?" tanya yuta

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa yuta, menurutku tidak pernah ada yang salah dengan makanan😂" jawab jaehyun doyoung tidak menjawab karna perutnya yang kekenyangan sehingga sulit untuk berbicara

"Iya maksudku apa kalian bisa jalan-jalan dengan perut kekenyangan seperti itu, nanti perut kalian sakit lagi" ucap yuta

"Tentu saja bisa" ucap jaehyun dan doyoung bersamaan 'lagi'

"Kurasa kalian cocok jae~ah youngie~ah kalian bahkan selalu mengucapkan sesuatu secara bersamaan😂" ucap hansol di barengi dengan kekehan yuta dan taeyong

"Dia nya saja hyung yang selalu mengikuti ucapan ku" ucap doyoung sambil menunjuk jaehyun

"Enak saja kau tuh yang ikut ikut aku terus" ucap jaehyun dan akan dibalas oleh doyoung namun...

"Jangan mulai lagi jaehyun~ah youngie~ah😑 kalian sudah selesai belum lebih baik kita jalan-jalan sekarang kasihan yuta sudah keliatan lelah" ucap taeyong menghentikan perdebatan sahabatnya

"Ne taeyong~ah" ucap jaehyun dan doyoung patuh

"Yasudah kajja"😊 ajak yuta

.

.

"Terima kasih hansol hyung, kami pulang dulu" ucap taeyong,jaehyun dan doyoung setelah turun dari mobil hansol, kini mereka telah selesai menikmati jalan-jalan dan mereka pun akan kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing yang memang satu kompleks.

"Ne selamat malam" ucap hansol dengan senyumannya

"Ne hyung" dan merekapun pergi

"Hhhh kau pasti kelelahan" ucap hansol yang melihat adiknya yang terlelap didalam mobilnya lalu ia pun menggendong yuta dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

'Toktoktok' "yuta bangun sudah pagi" ucap hansol sambil mengetuk pintu kamar yuta namun tidak ada sahutan sama sekali, lalu ia pun mencoba knock pintu yang tidak dikunci.

Yuta terlihat masih bergelung dalam selimutnya "heyy bagun yuta kau tidak mau sekolah eoh?" Ucap hansol sambil mengelus kening yuta yang masih terlelap

"Aku ngantuk hyung" ucap yuta

"Iyaa tapi kau harus berangkat ke sekolah yuta" ucap hansol

"Tapi aku mau yang mengantarku ke sekolah, hyung bukan paman kim" ucap yuta yang sudah bangun namun masih setia duduk di kasurnya.

"Ne baiklah hyung yang mengantarmu, sudah sana kau mandi dan bersiap!" Suruh hansol lalu bangkit dan keluar dari kamar yuta, namun sebelumnya.. "hyung tunggu di ruang makan ya" "ne hyung".

20 menit kemudian

"Kau tau ini jam berapa yuta" ucap hansol menegur yuta yang baru datang

"Ne hyung mianhae, yasudah kajja hyung kita berangkat" ucap yuta

"Ehh tidak sudah kau sarapan dulu" larang hansol

"Iishh ini sudah terlambat hyung, lagipula aku kan masih bisa makan di sekolah" ucap yuta yang langsung menarik hyungnya

"Salah mu sendiri kenapa bangunnya malas-malasan" ucap hansol jengkel

"Sudah kau ini cerewet sekali si hyung😑" ucap yuta yang langsung melepas pegangan tangannya dengan hansol dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil

"Kalau dibilangin malah begitu, yasudah biar saja kalau nanti kau terlambat tidak akan hyung bantu" ancam hansol

"Terserah aku yakin pasti dibolehkan masuk ko😜" ucap yuta yakin

"Hhhh dasar anak nakal" hela hansol

.

.

.

"Aku yakin pasti dibolehkan masuk ko" ucap hansol meniru ucapan yakin yuta tadi yang lebih terkesan meledek

"Iiishh kau menyebalkan hyung" ucap yuta kesal pada hyungnya yang tidak mau membantunya masuk kedalam sekolah, Ya dia tidak diperbolehkan masuk sekarang karna telat 5 menit

"Bukankah kau tadi sangat yakin kalau kau akan dibolehkan masuk, sudah masuk saja sana" ucap hansol mengejek lalu ia meneruskan..

"Lagipula kau pikir sekolah ini milikmu kau bisa datang semaumu" ucap hansol yang semakin membuat yuta kesal

"Aaarrrggghh sudah pergi saja sana hyung kau membuatku tambah kesal saja" ucap yuta yang sudah sangat kesal

"Yasudah hyung pergi selamat menunggu hingga jam ke 2 Na Yuta😁" ucap hansol yang langsung meninggalkan yuta

"Iishh dia benar-benar meninggalkan ku dasar menyebalkan, kau benar-benar hyung yang tidak berprikasihanan hyung😢" rancau yuta kesal.

"Maafkan hyung yuta, hyung hanya tidak ingin kau menggampangkan segala hal. Hyung mau kau sudah bisa bersikap dewas yuta😊 dan ku harap yang kulakukan benar😧" ucap hansol didalam mobil yang memang belum pergi meninggalkan yuta.

T

B

C

#taeyu#yutae#jaedo#yusol#johnten#nct#friendship#brothership#yuta#taeyong#hansol#jaehyun#doyoung#ten#johnny

-Dimi-


	4. Chapter 4

"Pak penjaga kenapa aku masih belum bisa masuk juga? ini terlalu lama aku sudah ketinggalan banyak pelajaran tau" ucap yuta sambil memanyunkan mulutnya di depan gerbang sekolahnya

Penjaga sekolah yang sudah bosan dengan ocehan yuta pun akhirnya membukakan gerbang untuk yuta dan berkata "harusnya kau boleh masuk setelah pelajaran ke 2 berakhir tapi kau sangat cerewet, yasudah kau boleh masuk sekarang" ucap pak penjaga jengkel

"Nah begitu dong pak kan tidak susah hanya membukakan gerbang saja, sudah ah aku mau ke kantin dulu aku belum sarapan😆😋" ucap yuta lalu pergi meninggalkan gerbang dan tak lupa penjaga sekolah yang sudah jengkel dengan kelakuannya

"Anak itu kenapa semakin nakal saja😧" ucap penjaga itu dan langsung menutup gerbang.

*di kantin

"Bibi aku pesan seperti biasa ya aku belum sarapan hehe😅" ucap yuta

"Ehh yuta kau tidak masuk kelas?" Tanya bibi kantin

"Aku baru diperbolehkan masuk tadi aku terlambat dan bisa masuk kelas setelah jam pelajaran ke 2 berakhir jadi aku makan saja dulu😆" ucap yuta dengan cengirannya

"Aigoo tidak biasanya kau terlambat seperti ini yuta" ungkap bibi kantin

"Kemarin aku habis check up terus langsung jalan-jalan jadi mungkin aku kelelahan makannya kesiangan😅" ucap yuta sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"Isshh kau ini, yasudah ini pesananmu sudah jadi. Makan yang benar ne jangan sampai sakit" ucapnya

"Baik nyonya park😁" ucap yuta meledek

"Dasar anak nakal😁" balas bibi kantin yang diketahui bermarga park itu. Yuta memang mudah dekat dengan siapa saja sikapnya yang easygoing membuat semua orang nyaman bersamanya😊.

Jam ke 2 berakhir yuta pun bergegas ke kelasnya.

"Aigoo Na Yuta bisa terlambat juga eoh" ucap kim saem meledek yuta

"Eheh mian saem aku kesiangan" ucap yuta sedikit gugup namun masih dengan cengirannya

"Kau ini sudah sana masuk sebelum lee saem masuk kelas mu" ucap guru yuta beruntung ia tidak memarahi yuta.

"Ne saem" ucap yuta yang langsung msuk ke kelasnya

"Kenapa ramai sekali di meja ku" tanya yuta dalam hati lalu yuta pun berdehem agar teman-temannya menyadari kedatangannya

"Ehh yuta ku kira kau tidak masuk" ucap doyoung sambil menghampiri yuta

"Aku tadi kesiangan, ada apa kena-" ucap yuta terputus setelah melihat ada sosok asing menduduki bangkunya

"Bukankah itu meja ku? Seingatku aku yang duduk disini" ucap yuta polos menunjuk mejanya yang sudah ditempati orang lain

"Apa karna aku telat sekali aku langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini?" Tanya yuta bingung

"Kau ini bicara apa si yuta, itu ten dia murid baru dan menduduki bangkumu sementara karna tadi kim saem mengira kau tidak masuk jadi ia disuruh duduk disitu dulu. Mana mungkin kau dikeluarkan dari sini hanya karna telat sekali yuta😑 kurasa tingkat kebodohanmu meningkat yuta" ucap doyoung panjang lebar dan dihadiahi jitakan keras pada kepalanya

"YAA enak saja aku tidak bodoh tau, lagipula kan aku tidak tau tidak salah kalau bertanya😝" ucap yuta kesal lalu ia tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya pada siswa baru yang dikatakan doyoung tadi menghiraukan rintihan doyoung karna jitakannya.

"Hii nama ku yuta, senang bertemu denganmu" ucap yuta masih dengan juluran tangannya

"Ya aku tahu" hanya itu balasan yang ia dapat tanpa ada balasan juluran tangannya

"Eoh begitu apa kau tidak mau mengenalkan namamu?" Tanya yuta yang sudah menarik uluran tangannya karna merasa tidak dibalas oleh lawan bicaranya

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengar nama ku tadi dari teman mu itu" ucapnya cuek

"Aah ne kau benar aku lupa😅 emm lalu apa aku boleh menduduki tempatku kembali?" Tanya yuta

"Kenapa harus bertanya seperti itu yuta tentu saja bol-😅" ucap jaehyun terputus

"Tidak! Kau ambil saja meja yang lain bukankah masih banyak di gudang, aku sudah nyaman duduk disini" ucap ten angkuh

"Yaa mana bisa begitu ini bangku dan meja yuta" ucap doyoung jengkel

"Meja dan bangku ini milik sekolah bukan milik dia" ucap ten sambil menunjuk yuta

"Kau-" "sudah doyoung kajja antarkan aku ke gudang dia benar meja dan bangku itu bukan milik ku jadi bebas siapa saja yang mau menggunakan" ucap yuta menghentikan doyoung lalu menarik tangan doyoung mengikutinya

"Kenapa kau mengalah yuta" ucap doyoung jengkel

"Sudahlah biarkan saja aku sedang malas bertengkar, dan kurasa ia tidak menyukaiku" ucap yuta sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Dia memang seperti itu yuta tadi saat ia baru masuk kelas saja gayanya sudah terlihat angkuh, dia bahkan tidak menyapa dengan hangat😌" ucap doyoung yang masih kesal dengan murid baru itu

"Emm mungkin dia belum terbiasa" ucap yuta dengan senyumannya "dan aku akan membuat dia terbiasa dengan anak-anak di kelas kita agar dia nyaman berada di kelas😆" ucap yuta

"Kau terlalu baik yuta aku bahkan malas menyapanya😑" ucap doyoung

"Ya karna itulah tidak ada yang suka denganmu" ledek yuta

"Bodo yang penting aku punya kau,jaehyun,- dan taeyong yang selalu ada untuk ku😆" ucap doyoung dan yuta pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya

*istirahat

"Kajja taeyong kita ke kantin" ajak ten namun taeyong tidak menanggapi dan malah menghampiri yuta yang masih membereskan alat tulisnya

"Kajja yuta" ucap taeyong sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh yuta "ne kajja😊". "Seperti itulah membalas uluran orang" ucap taeyong pada ten dan berlalu meninggalkan ten yang sudah kesal dibuatnya

"Kenapa tidak mengajak ten sekalian taeyong~ah?" Tanya yuta

"Aku tidak suka padanya" ucap taeyong datar

"Eiih kau tidak boleh begitu tae, kau tau sepertinya ia menyukaimu tadi ku dengar ia mengajak mu ke kantin bersama kan" ucap yuta

Taeyong melepas tautan tangannya dengan yuta lalu berkata "ku bilang aku tidak suka padanya dan aku tidak suka jika kau mencoba mendekatinya ia tidak baik untukmu" ucap taeyong dengan mata yang seakan menahan marah dan langsung meninggalkan yuta yang hanya diam di tempat

"Yuta ada apa?" Tanya doyoung menghampiri yuta, ia dan jaehyun berada dibelakang yuta juga taeyong sambil bercanda namun melihat taeyong yang meninggalkan yuta dengan aura yang tidak mengenakan iapun langsung menghampiri yuta

"Aa ah tidak apa apa, kajja kita kejar taeyong dia mencoba meninggalkan ku" ucap yuta yang sadar dari lamunannya

"Benarkah?" Tanya jaehyun yang ingin meyakinkan

"Ne, sudah kajja" ucap yuta menarik kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Yuta" panggil taeyong

"Ne?" Yuta pun menengok "ada apa?" Tanyanya

"Maaf tadi meninggalkan mu, aku hanya tidak suka kau membicarakannya. Ku mohon jangan pernah bahas ia lagi" ucap taeyong menyesal

"Kenapa minta maaf taeyong~ah aku tidak pernah merasa kau melakukan kesalahan ko😆" ucap yuta dengan senyumannya yang membuat taeyong menghela nafas dan ikut tersenyum

"Gomawo" ucap taeyong dan langsung menarik tangan yuta keluar kelas

Namun diluar kelas sudah ada ten yang menunggu taeyong.

"Taeyong aku tidak dijemput hari ini aku pulang bersama mu ya" ucap ten sambil bergelayut manja pada tangan taeyong membuat yang digelayuti jengah

"Lepaskan! Tidak bisa aku akan pulang dengan yuta" ucap taeyong sambil mencoba melepas pegangan tangan ten

"Aku di jemput ko tae, kau antarlah ten" ucap yuta "tapi yuta" "sudahlah kajja taeyong ini sudah sore" ucap ten menghentikan ucapan taeyong

"Kau ini apa-apahan si lepaskan kubilang" ucap taeyong jengkel

"Tidak mau sebelum kau mau mengantarku pulang" ucap ten yang malah mengeratkan pegangannya

"Sudah tae antarkan saja ten kasihan ini sudah sore lagipula sebentar lagi hansol hyung akan menjemputku ko" ucap yuta meyakinkan sahabatnya

"Oke baiklah tapi lepaskan dulu tangan mu itu aku tidak suka" ucap taeyong datar

"Oke kajja" ucap ten menarik taeyong

"Hati-hati ne😊" ucap yuta sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Uuuhh kenapa hansol hyung lama sekali sih😟" ucap yuta yang masih menunggu hyungnya di depan sekolahnya

"Apa dia tidak bisa menjemputku ya, aaah mana ponselku low lagi😟 tau gini aku ikut taeyong saja tadi😧"

"Aku naik bis sajalah" ucap yuta sambil meninggalkan sekolahnya menuju halte bus

"Apa jam segini masih ada bus? Aaahh aku tidak suka seperti ini😣" ucap yuta meringis menyesali ajakan taeyong 'hansol hyung kumohon datanglah😓' ucap yuta dalam hati

Sementara di tempat lain. "Apa yuta sudah pulang" "aaarrrggghhh kenapa meeting ini lama sekali, kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu padamu yuta" racau hansol dalam hati perasaannya tidak enak sejak tadi ia bahkan tidak fokus pada meetingnya hanya yuta yang ada dipikirannya saat ini

"Kenapa yuta tidak mengangkat telpon ku sih, astaga yuta kuharap kau sudah sampai di rumah, aaarrgghh semua ini karna ten😡 apa aku ke rumahnya saja ya" ucap taeyong berkata pada dirinya lalu iapun langsung pergi mengendarai mobilnya kerumah yuta

Saat akan menekan bel rumah yuta ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi.

"Hall-" "taeyong cepat ke neo hospital yuta yuta pingsan taeyong~ah hiks" ucap orang di sebrang sana sambil menangis dan ternyata doyoung taeyong pun langsung menancapkan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang ia kalut sekarang hanya ada yuta yang ada di otaknya "maafkan aku yuta" ucapnya kalut

"Doyoung~ah dimana yuta" jerit taeyong sambil mengguncang tubuh doyoung yang ia cengkram kuat

"Taeyong tenanglah kau menyakiti doyoung lihat" ucap jaehyun menenangkan taeyong

Taeyong yang sadar akan sikapnya pun akhirnya melepaskan doyoung dan berucap lembut "hhhh maafkan aku doyoung~ah aku sangat mengkhawatirkan yuta😓"

"Ne taeyong~ah gwenchana" ucap doyoung yang masih serak khas orang menangis

"Maafkan aku sungguh, apa sakit?" ucap taeyong lebut sambil memegang pundak doyoung yang tadi ia cengkram iapun memeluk doyoung karna tau doyoung sangat sedih sekarang, meski ia dan doyoung terlihat tidak terlalu dekat tapi ia menyayangi doyoung

"Ne taeyong~ah" ucap doyoung pelan masih dalam posisinya dipelukan taeyong

"Yasudah jangan menangis lagi ne" ucap taeyong sambil melepas pelukannya

"Aku menemukannya pingsan di halte bus taeyong~ah😢" ucap doyoung yang membuat ia kembali mengeluarkan air matanya

"Astaga dia bilang akan dijemput oleh hansol hyung tapi kenapa malah ada di halte bus, tau gitu aku saja yang mengantarnya😧 semua ini karna ten😠" ucap taeyong menyesal juga kesal disaat bersamaan

"Kurasa hansol hyung sibuk bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menghubunginya😧 ohya tapi kenapa kau bilang karna ten?" Ucap jaehyun sekaligus bertanya perihal ten

"Jadi hansol hyung belum tau sampai sekarang? Sudahlah nanti saja bicarakan ten aku tidak suka membahas dia😑" ucap taeyong

"Ne dan ku rasa kita akan kena marah hansol hyung" ucap jaehyun

"Kurasa begitu" ucap taeyong tak lama setelah itu dokter moon keluar

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan yuta" tanya doyoung cemas

"Dia hampir saja terkena hipotermia dan yah kalian pasti mengerti tapi sekarang yuta sudah tidak apa apa kalian tidak perlu khawatir, kalian sudah boleh melihatnya tapi jangan sampai mengganggu istirahatnya ne, eohya urusan hansol nanti aku saja yang memberi tahunya jadi kalian tidak perlu takut arrachi^^" ucap dokter moon

"Ne dokter terima kasih" ucap mereka bertiga lalu memasuki ruangan yuta

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat kami khawatir yuta😓" ucap doyoung yang kini duduk disamping yuta sambil memegang tangan sahabatnya yang kini terbaring lemah di kasur yang entah sudah berapa kali sahabatnya itu tempati

"Dia pasti baik baik saja doyoung~ah" ucap jaehyun sambil mengelus pundak doyoung lembut

Dan mereka bertiga pun memutuskan menginap disana menemani yuta.

T

B

C

Okay terima kasih untuk yang mau baca ff ku ini, maaf ya karna typo bertebaran dan bahasa author yg membingungkan karna pada dasarnya ff ini terlahir dari author sengklek binti keblinger:v pokonya put your coment aja yoo so don't forget to review and fav this ff thankyu love you, see in next chapter pay pay:*

#taeyu#yutae#yuta#taeyong#jaehyun#doyoung#friendship

-Dimi-


	5. Chapter 5

Keesokan paginya yuta sudah sadar keadaannyapun sudah lebih baik, ia sudah tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Yuta kami pulang dulu ya" ucap jaehyun lalu doyoung menghampiri yuta dan berkata

"Cepat sembuh ne jangan membuatku terus mngkhawatirkan mu" ucap doyoung sambil memeluk sahabat tersayangnya itu

"Ne, maaf membuat kalian khawatir😔" ucap yuta menundukan kepalanya

"Tidak apa-apa yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesehatanmu, cha kami pergi dulu nanti kalau sempat kami akan menjengukmu lagi setelah pulang sekolah arrachi😊" ucap taeyong sambil mengelus kepala yuta

"Ne taeyong~ah😊" ucap yuta

"Ayoo, hyung akan mengantar kalian" ucap hansol yang sejak tadi hanya diam

"Tidak perlu hyung kami bisa naik taxi, hyung jaga yuta saja" ucap taeyong

"Yasudah kalau begitu hati-hati ne😊" ucap hansol

"Ne hyung, yuta sampai jumpa" ucap mereka bertiga sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah mereka bertiga benar-benar sudah tidak ada di ruang rawat yuta hansol pun menghampiri adiknya lalu menggengam tangan yuta.

"Hyung minta maaf yuta kalau saja hyung datang menjemputmu kau tidak akan sakit begini😓" ucap hansol menyesal

"Aigoo kenapa kau berkata begitu hyung ini bukan salah mu dan tidak ada yang salah disini, lagipula aku juga tidak apa-apa, jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu hyung" ucap yuta dan langsung memeluk kakaknya

"Hyung akan pastikan hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi" ucap hansol sambil mengelus wajah yuta dan kembali memeluk yuta erat

"Ne hyung😊".

.

.

.

"Kau yakin sudah mau masuk sekolah hari ini yuta?" Tanya hansol, ya setelah beberapa hari dirawat yuta pun sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

"Ne hyung, aku sudah sehat ko hyung tidak perlu khawatir ne😊" ucap yuta yakin

"Yasudah tapi sepertinya hari ini hyung tidak bisa menjemputmu, kau hubungi paman kim saja ya jangan sampai menunggu hyung seperti waktu itu arrachi" ucap hansol

"Ne siap hyung😆" ucap yuta sambil menunjukan tangannya hormat seolah menandakan ia telah mengerti apa yang disuruh kakaknya.

.

.

.

"Aaaahh yuta akhirnya kau masuk juga, kami merindukan healing smile mu" ucap salah satu teman yuta semangat setelah melihat kedatangan yuta

"Jadi kalian hanya merindukan senyumanku bukan akunya😔" ucap yuta lemas namun kembali berubah menunjukan healing smilenya😆

"Hehe aku hanya bercanda maaf dan terima kasih sudah merindukanku😆" ucap yuta dan dibalas tawa oleh teman-temannya, namun terdapat 1 orang yang terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadiran yuta

"Hhh kalian berlebihan😏" ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah ten

"Kami tidak berlebihan, karna kau anak baru saja jadi tidak tau betapa menyenangkannya jika ada yuta di kelas ini😑" ucap doyoung jengkel dengan sikap ten

"Sudahlah doyoungie, maaf jika kedatanganku mengganggumu ten😒" ucap yuta menenangkan sahabatnya itu lalu pergi ke bangkunya, yang lainpun hanya diam dan tak lama belpun berbunyi.

.

.

.

"Ten apa kau mau ke kantin bersama?" Tanya yuta pada ten yang masih duduk dibangkunya

"Yuta ngapain kau mengajak ten sih😒" ucap doyoung namun tangannya ditarik oleh jaehyun

"Yaa jaehyun kau ini apa-apahan sih😡" ucap doyoung meronta minta dilepaskan oleh jaehyun

"Sudah kita ke kantin duluan saja" ucap jaehyun tanpa melepas tangan doyoung dan doyoung pun hanya mengikuti meski wajahnya masih terlihat kesal.

*kembali ke yuta ten

"Tidak" jawab ten singkat

"Sudah yuta dia tidak mau kita pergi saja doyoung dan jaehyun sudah menunggu kita" ucap taeyong lalu menarik tangan yuta namun masih setia di tempatnya

"Tapi kenapa ten? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau jika aku yang mengajakmu?" Tanya yuta pada ten dan ten pun mengangkat wajahnya melihat yuta

"Karna aku tidak menyukaimu" ucap ten sinis dan meninggalkan yuta, sekilas ia melihat taeyong namun taeyong menghiraukannya lalu iapun pergi.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku padanya taeyong~ah😔" ucap yuta menundukan wajahnya lemas

"Sudahlah yuta biarkan saja, kau terlalu baik hingga mau mendekatinya. Ayoo lebih baik kita ke kantin kasihan doyoung dan jaehyun sudah menunggu lama" ucap taeyong menenangkan yuta

"Ne" ucap yuta yang masih terlihat murung.

.

.

.

"Yuta lebih baik hari ini kau tidak usah ikut dulu pelajaran olahraga, aku takut kau sakit lagi" ucap doyoung yang terlihat cemas

"Aku tidak apa apa doyoung~ah jangan berlebihan" ucap yuta meyakinkan doyoung

"Yasudah tapi kau sama aku terus ya" ocap doyoung sambil merangkul yuta

"Memangnya selama ini aku selalu bersama siapa kalau bukan kalian😆" ucap yuta sambil menggandeng jaehyun dan taeyong lalu merekapun pergi ke lapangan dengan senyuman yang cerah.

"Maaf kami baru datang saem" ucap yuta cs sambil membungkukan badannya

"Ne tidak apa apa kalian hanya telat sebentar, yasudah kita mulai saja, olahraga kali ini adalah basket, untuk sekarang kita hanya latihan biasa dan minggu besok baru pengambilan nilai arrachi" suruh guru itu

"Ne saem" seruu para murid.

"Ohya kalian buatlah kelompok sesuai urutan absen kalian, setiap kelompok 4 orang arrachi" suruh jung saem lagi

"Baik saem" dan merekapun berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing membuat yuta, doyoung, jaehyun dan taeyong terpisah karna absen mereka berjauhan.

.

.

"Saem bolehkah aku istirahat sebentar?" Tanya yuta pada jung saem, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan keringat juga sangat pucat. *kira kira kaya gini ya pucatnya👇

"Ne kau duduk saja dulu, apa kau sakit?" Tanya jung saem khawatir karna melihat wajah yuta yang sangat pucat

"Tidak saem aku tidak apa apa hanya kelelahan saja😊" ucap yuta sambil tersenyum agar gurunya tidak khawatir padahal kepalanya sangat pusing saat ini namun dia memaksakan

Jaehyun yang tidak melihat yuta pun mencari keberadaan sahabatnya itu dan iapun menemukannya sedang duduk dengan wajah yang sangat pucat iapun langsung berlari kearah yuta

"Yuta kau tidak apa apa?" Tanyanya cemas

"Jaehyun kenapa kemari? Aku tidak apa apa sudah sana latihan lagi" suruh yuta

"Tidak apa apa bagaimana bahkan dari jauh saja wajahmu sudah kelihatan pucatnya, sudah ayoo kita ke UKS" ucap jaehyun akan menarik tangan yuta namun pandangan mereka tiba-tiba mengarah pada anak-anak yang ramai mengerubungi salah satu murid yang jatuh pingsan.

T

B

C

-Dimi-


	6. Chapter 6

"Tidak apa apa bagaimana bahkan dari jauh saja wajahmu sudah kelihatan pucatnya, sudah ayoo kita ke UKS" ucap jaehyun akan menarik tangan yuta namun pandangan mereka tiba-tiba mengarah pada anak-anak yang ramai mengerubungi salah satu murid yang jatuh pingsan.

"Ada apa itu jaehyun~ah?" Tanya yuta

"Aku tidak tau yuta, sudah lebih baik kita ke uks saja tidak usah memikirkan yang lain" jawab jaehyun yang malah menarik tangan yuta untuk ke uks

"Tidak jaehyun~ah, aku mau melihat apa yang terjadi" ucap yuta melepas tangan jaehyun dan langsung berlari kearah kerumunan itu namun.. 'arrgghh' rintih yuta yang ditabrak seseorang yang ternyata taeyong ia berlari dengan sangat cemas membawa ten *😆 dalam gendongannya, tanpa menghiraukan yuta.

"Yutaaa, astaga kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya doyoung cemas

"Aku tidak apa apa, ten kenapa doyoung~ah?" Tanya yuta

"Aku tidak tau yang kulihat dia tiba-tiba pingsan" jawab doyoung "apa dia-" ucapan yuta terpotong karna gurunya menyerukan sesuatu

"Yasudah untuk latihan hari ini selesai, kalian gantilah seragam kalian saya akan menemui ten dulu arrachi"

"Ne saem!"

.

.

.

Di UKS taeyong terlihat sangat cemas ia terus menggenggam tangan ten yang masih menutup matanya ia bahkan melupakan yuta yang tadi sempat tak sengaja ia tabrak.

"Taeyong bagaimana keadaan ten?" Tanya jung saem yang datang melihat ten

"Tadi dokter penjaga sudah memeriksa ten, saem dan katanya ia hanya kelelahan ditambah belum mengisi perutnya makannya dia pingsan begini" jawab taeyong "ohya saem bolehkah aku menjaganya disini?" tanya taeyong meminta izin

"Yasudah kau boleh menjaganya ohya jangan lupa belikan ia makanan arrachi" suruh gurunya itu

"Ne saem" "yasudah aku akan kembali ke kantor jaga dia baik-baik ne" "ne arraseo saem😊" ucap taeyong dan jung saem pun meninggalkan ruang uks

"Eoh kau sudah sadar?" Tanya taeyong setelah melihat ten yang kini telah duduk dikasur uks

"Ne" ucap ten purau

"Kenapa kau tidak makan saat tau akan ada pelajaran olahraga hah" ucap taeyong agak emosi

"Apa pedulimu, bukankah kau lebih peduli pada SAHABAT mu yang sangat disukai banyak orang itu😏" ucap ten dengan nada mengejek

"Jangan mulai lagi ten😒 sudah mulai besok ikutlah makan di kantin bersama ku juga yuta, jaehyun dan doyoung tidak ada penolakan. Jangan kekanakan!" Ucap taeyong

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak suka berdekatan dengan orang yang telah merebut sahabatku😐" ucap ten keukeh

"Kau ini bicara apa si, tidak ada yang merebut sahabat disini dan disini kita semua adalah sahabat jangan seperti ini kumohon, karna persahabatan bukan mainan yang dapat direbut orang lain sahabat adalah hal yang sangat berharga bagiku" ucap taeyong menyangkal ucapan ten

"Hhhh😌 dan kini aku sudah tidak berharga lagi bagimu karna mereka terutama yuta😡" ucap ten yang mulai emosi

"Semua ini terjadi karna dirimu sendiri, kau meninggalkan ku disaat aku sangat membutuhkanmu, kau meninggalkanku disaat hanya kau sahabat yang ku punya, kau meninggalkanku disaat aku sangat menyayangimu sebagai sahabatku, dan sekarang kau menyalahkan mereka😏 merekalah orang yang membangkitkanku disaat aku terpuruk karna kau meninggalkanku dan kau mau tau kenapa aku sangat peduli pada yuta? Karna dialah orang pertama yang mampu membuatku kembali tersenyum setelah terpuruk karna perginya DIRIMU" ucap ten dengan tekanan dan jangan lupakan saranya yang terlihat jelas membentak seseorang yang kini berada didepannya,

namun ten hanya diam ia baru menyadari betapa menderitanya teyong karna kepergiannya, iapun hanya menunduk dengan air mata yang sudah mengucur deras di pipinya "mianhae taeyong~ah" ucapnya pelan sambil menundukan wajahnya ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah taeyong

Taeyong yang melihat wajah lemah ten pun meluluh ia langsung memeluk tubuh ten "maaf aku membentakmu" ucap taeyong menyesal

"Aku yang minta maaf tidak seharusnya aku bersikap kekanakan seperti ini taeyong~ah, aku akan minta maaf pada yuta" ucap ten yang masih menangis ia sangat menyesali kelakuannya

"Ne kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi" ucap taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya

"Ne taeyong~ah" ucap ten yang semakin membenamkan wajahnya dipelukan taeyong.

Sementara di depan pintu uks terdapat yuta yang melihat adegan taeten itu.

"Jadi orang itu adalah ten(: aku senang kau kembali bertemu sahabatmu taeyong~ah😊" monolog yuta

Awalnya yuta ingin ke uks untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karna ia merasa sangat lelah juga kepalanya yang sakit tapi ia urungkan lalu iapun memutuskan pergi ke rooftop dan tertidur disana.

.

.

.

"Taeyong apa kau melihat yuta? Tadi ia izin pergi ke uks tapi kenapa ia tidak ada" Tanya jaehyun yang melihat taeyong masih menjaga ten

"Eohh? Tidak ada yang datang kemari sejak aku dan ten disini, kalian yakin yuta izin ke uks?" Ucap taeyong langsung berdiri dari duduknya

"Loh ko bisa lalu ia pergi kemana sekarang, tadi ia izin ke uks karna tidak enak badan, wajahnya saja sangat pucat saat pelajaran olahraga. Oh astaga yuta kenapa kau selalu membuatku cemas😿" ucap doyoung yang mulai terlihat cemas

"Tenanglah dulu doyoung~ah, labih baik kita mencarinya sekarang. Kau ini laki-laki kenapa menangis terus si😑" ucap jaehyun jengkel dengan doyoung ya walaupun iapun tak kalah cemas sebenarnya karna ia juga tau bagaimana pucatnya wajah yuta tadi namun ia berusaha untuk tenang

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya jaehyun~ah😔" ucap doyoung lemas

"Yasudah kau disini saja temani ten aku dan jaehyun akan mencari yuta, tidak ada penolakan!" Ucap taeyong membuat nyali doyoung menciut tadinya ia mau protes tapi melihat wajah taeyong iapun mengurungi niatnya dan menurut saja.

.

.

.

"Kita cari di rooftop saja, yuta sangat suka tidur disana" ucap taeyong "ne baiklah".

"Eenngg ten bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya doyoung canggung

"Aku sudah lebih baik, emm doyoung~sii aku mau minta maaf akan sikap ku maukah kau memaagkann ku" ucap ten membuat doyoung kaget mendengarnya

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau sungguh minta maaf padaku? Astaga ten harusnya kau minta maaf pada yuta bukan padaku kau kan sangat jutek padanya😒 tapi karna kau sudah minta maaf tentu saja aku akan memaafkanmu😊 itu yang yuta ajarkan padaku, selalu menerima permintaan maaf seseorang yang tulus meminta maaf😆" ucap doyoung

"Ne aku memang berniat meminta maaf padanya jika aku dan dia bertemu, dan terima kasih karna sudah mau memaafkanku😊" ucap ten sambil menjulurukan tangannnya pada doyoung berniat salaman dan doyoungpun membalasnya dengan senang hati😊

"Jadi apa kita sudah bisa bertemen?" Tanya ten "tentu saja😊 dan mulai sekarang hilangkan embel-embel sii dibelakang namaku arrachi😆" jawab ten dengan senyuman kelincinya

"Ne arraseoyo😆 emm doyoung~ah boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya ten

"Tentu saja boleh, kau mau tanya apa?" Tanya doyoung yang lebih terkesan menawarkan

"Yuta itu sangat baik ya?" Tanyanya

"NE! Dia adalah orang terbaik yang pernah ku temui😆 dia juga lah orang yang telah mempersatukan aku, jaehyun, taeyong dan dia😊 dia sangat baik ten~ah makannya banyak sekali yang menyukainya lebih tepatnya menyayanginya😍 sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasakan persahabatan yang menyenangkan namun setelah bertemu yuta semua itu berubah persahabatan yang ku jalin dengannya terasa seperti hal yang sangat membahagiakan bagiku itulah kenapa aku selalu membelanya karna aku sangat menyayanginya😊 dia juga sangat lucu ia selalu bisa membuat orang lain tertawa bahkan saat ia tidak melucupun kami akan terus tersenyum melihat healing smilenya yang sangat menawan😆 oh astaga aku bercerita terlalu panjang ternyata 'authornya sampe cape ngetiknya😅😑'" ucap doyoung dengan senyuman yang selalu merekah jika ia sedang membahas yuta *ini sebenernya isi hati author tentang mas atuy😂 dia selalu bisa bikin member lain ketawa karna candaan dia yang kadang kata-katanya tuh pedes ga bisa ditahan😂 tapi member lain jadi makin suka deket terus sama dia karna dia penghibur yang baik😍 oke back to story.

"Emm pantas saja banyak yang menyukainya dia memiliki sikap yang baik dan aku salah menilainya😔 aku sungguh menyesal" ucap ten menundukan kepalanya

"Tidak apa apa dia itu orangnya tidak pernah menaruh dendam pada orang lain dan aku yakin dia tidak pernah marah dengan perkataanmu padanya. Kau hanya perlu meminta maaf yang tulus padanya😊 ohya kalau boleh aku tau sebenarnya kenapa kau dulu tidak menyukai yuta? Juga kau terlihat mengenal taeyong, apa sebelumnya kau saling kenal?" Tanya doyoung...

"Jadi begitu doyoung~ah dan karna itu aku jadi sangat menyesal karna kelakuanku dulu pada yuta😔" ucap ten setelah menceritakan tentang persahabatan ia dengan taeyong dulu.

*wkwk maapin ya author ga buat flasbacknya author males ngetiknya dan alur cerita ini maju jadi ga ada flashbacknya😂 jadi intinya si taeyong sama ten itu dulunya sahabatan deket banget cuma pas mereka lagi deket-deketnya si ten memutuskan kembali ke negara asalnya yaitu Thailand meninggalkan taeyong tanpa bilang dulu ke taeyong makannya si taeyong sempet kesel sama si ten, begonoh oke cukuplah😂.

"Sudahlah yang terjadi biarlah berlalu yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah sadar kalau yang kau lakukan dulu salah jangan sedih lagi ne😊" ucap doyoung menenangkan ten

"Ne terima kasih doyoung~ah" ucap ten dengan senyumannya "ne sama sama😆".

.

.

.

*kita ke yutaejae sekarang

"Senang membuat kami cemas" ucap taeyong datar pada yuta yang kini sudah mereka temukan di atap sedang tidur pulas

"Hehe maaf aku membuat kalian cemas lagi😅" ucap yuta dengan cengirannya

"Jangan ulangi lagi yuta kau tau bagaimana cemasnya kita kalau kau tidak ada terlebih lagi kau sedang tak enak badan gimana kalau tadi kamu pingsan" ucap jaehyun

"Ne mian aku tidak akan mengulanginya😔" ucap yuta dengan wajah melasnya

"Yasudah ayoo ke uks tas mu disana doyoung ten juga masih disana" ajak taeyong

"Eohya ten bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik baik saja?" Tanya yuta yang kembali ingat dengan ten

"Iyaa dia tidak apa apa kau tidak usah khawatir!" Jawab taeyong "aaahh syukurlah aku senang mendengarnya😆" lalu merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke uks.

.

.

"Astaga yutaa kau dari mana saja? Kenapa senang sekali membuat kami cemas sih😣" ucap doyoung

"Iyaa maaf maaf aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi aku janji" ucap yuta

"Ten kau sudah tidak apa apa kan?" Tanya yuta

"Ne yuta" "syukurlah, yasudah ayoo kita pulang hari sudah semakin sore" ajak yuta "ne kajja" balas para sahabatnya.

T

B

C

Happy reading and give your coment so don't forget to review. Pay pay^^ #taeyu#yutae#friendship

-Dimi-


	7. Chapter 7

*keesokan harinya di sekolah

Ten pov.

"Yutaa" panggilku saat yuta akan keluar kelas, dan iapun menengok kearahku "ada apa ten?:)" balas dia dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Tanyaku padanya "tentu, kau mau kita bicara dimana? Disini atau di tempat lain" tanyanya

"Di tempat lain saja, ayoo ikut aku" ajak ku "ne" jawabnya, sekilas ku melihat ketiga sahabatnya untuk memperbolehkan ia pergi bersamaku dan merekapun mengangguk tanda mereka menyetujuinya lalu aku dan yuta pun pergi meninggalkan kelas. End

Author pov.

"Doyoung~ah apa tidak apa apa jika yuta pergi dengan ten kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?" Tanya salah satu siswa di kelas itu yang tau bagaimana hubungan antara yuta dan ten

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun pada yuta kalian tenang saja lagipula ten juga berniat minta maaf pada yuta jadi ia tidak mungkin menyakiti yuta😊" jawab doyoung

"Wahh benarkah? Apa ten mendapat berkah dari tuhan kenapa tiba-tiba dia mau minta maaf pada yuta😀 tapi syukurlah aku senang jika ia akan minta maaf, lagian dia itu kenapa sih aneh sekali orang sebaik yuta dia tidak sukai😯" ucapnya

"Emm entahlah yang terpenting sekarang ia sudah menyadari kesalahannya dan dia akan tau bagaimana menyenangkannya berteman dengan yuta😆" ucap doyoung

"Ne kau benar".

.

.

.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan ten?" Tanya yuta setelah mereka berdua berhenti di gudang

"Aku mau meminta maaf padamu, aku menyesal telah salah menilaimu yuta😔" ucap ten sambil menundukan wajahnya ia malu melihat wajah yuta

"Hey lihat aku ten" ucap yuta sambil mengangkat wajah ten untuk melihatnya "aku tidak pernah merasa kau salah sampai kau harus minta maaf seperti ini, menurutku wajar kau tidak menyukaiku kau kan anak baru jadi tidak tau bagaimana aku dan mungkin kau hanya belum bisa menyesuaikan diri jadi aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu ten sungguh😊" ucap yuta lembut

"Kau benar-benar baik yuta~si terima kasih" ucap ten langsung memeluk yuta

Yuta pun menerimanya dengan membalas pelukan ten "ibuku pernah berkata padaku berbuat baik lah disepanjang hidupmu agar orang lain pun akan memerlakukanmu dengan baik😊 jadi aku selalu menerapkan dihidupku dan aku benar-benar merasakan yang ibuku katakan semua orang baik padaku mereka menyayangiku maka dari itu aku juga harus baik pada mereka, kau pun harus seperti itu arrachi😊" ucap yuta sambil melepas peluka mereka dan menyeka air mata ten yang sejak tadi sudah mengalir dipipinya karna terharu akan sikap yuta yang begitu baik

"Ne yuta gomawo" balas ten tersenyum

"Ne sama sama, yasudah ayoo kita kembali ke kelas yang lain pasti sudah menunggu" ajak yuta "ne kajja😆 ohya jadi mulai sekarang kita berteman kan?" Tanya ten "tidak kita tidak berteman tapi kita bersahabat😊" jawab yuta.

Lalu merekapun kembali ke kelas dengan senyum yang merekah juga tangan ten yang terus bertautan dengan tangan sahabat barunya itu.

.

.

.

*pulang sekolah

Yuta dan taeyong pulang bersama karna hansol hyung tidak menjemput yuta dan taeyong menawarkan untuk mengantarnya

"Yutaa besok kita ada latihan dance apa kau akan ikut?" Tanya taeyong

"Tentu saja aku kan juga anggotanya masa ada latihan aku tidak datang" jawab yuta

"Tapi bagaimana dengan hansol hyung?" Tanyannya lagi

"Tenang saja nanti aku akan bicara padanya pasti boleh ko, lagian kan ada kau dia pasti akan membolehkanku aku bilang padanya kalau kau tutor ku di club dance😆" jawab yuta nyengir

"Kau ini yasudah kalau begitu" balas taeyong

Tak lama merekapun sampai di rumah yuta, taeyong langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk yuta

"Aku berasa menjadi pangeran dibukakan seperti ini😅" canda yuta

"Kau bukan pangeran tapi tuan putri😁" ucap taeyong yang membuat yuta merengut

"Enak saja aku ini laki-laki jadi pangeran bukan tuan putri😝" ucap yuta kesal dengan taeyong namun malah terlihat seperti seorang perempuan yang marah dengan kekasihnya😂

"Ya terserahmu lah tuan putri😁" ucap taeyong yang semakin membuat yuta jengkel

"Ishh dasar menyebalkan sudah sana pulang😑" usir yuta dengan tangan mendorong taeyong untuk pergi

"Bukannya mengucapkan terima kasih malah mengusirku dasar tuan putri nakal" ledek taeyong

"Aarrrgghh sudah seterahmu😝 dan trimakasih😡" ucap yuta masih kesal namun ia tetap mengucapkan terima kasih meski nadanya kesal😂

"Dasar kau ini lucu sekali sih😁 sudah aku pulang dulu, besok aku akan menjemputmu tidak ada penolakan pay pay🙋" ucap taeyong sambil mengacak rambut yuta dan iapun langsung pergi dari rumah yuta

"Dasar prince menyebalkan" teriak yuta dan langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" ucap hansol

"Ehh hansol hyung ku kira kau akan pulang malam" ucap yuta yang sejak tadi sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu hansol pun langsung menghampirinya dan duduk di samping yuta

"Emm hari ini tidak terlalu sibuk, kau sudah makan?" Tanya hansol

"Sudah hyung, hyung ganti bajulah lalu makan" suruh yuta

"Ne baiklah"

.

.

.

"Hansol hyung" panggil yuta

"Kenapa?" Tanya hansol

"Aku mau minta izin besok aku mau latihan dance boleh ya boleh jebalyo hyung" ucap yuta memohon

"Apa kau akan latihan dengan taeyong?" Tanya hansol

"Ne hyung dia akan jadi tutorku, bolehkan?" Ucap yuta

"Hhhh yasudah😧 tapi jangan terlalu lelah latihannya ya" ucap hansol pasrah ia mengingat kata dokter moon yang jangan terlalu melarang yuta, ya walaupun sebenarnya hati dia sengat menolak apa yang ia ucapkan

"Yeyyy gomawo hyung" seru yuta senang dan langsung memeluk hyungnya itu

"Ne tapi janji jangan sampai kelelahan ya" pinta hansol

"Ne siap boss😆 ohya hyung besok aku berangkat dengan taeyong dia mau menjemputku katanya" ucap yuta

"Oh begitu yasudah"

.

.

.

"Kami berangkat dulu hyung" pamit yuta

"Ne, taeyong aku titp yuta ne" ucap hansol

"Oke siap hyung😆" balas taeyong.

"Bagaimana apa boleh?" Tanya taeyong

"Ne boleh dan kau tau sekarang dia sudah tidak melarangku ikut club dance, yang penting aku harus bisa menjaga kesehatanku😆" ucap yuta senang

"Syukurlah, makannya kau harus terus sehat seperti ini arrachi" ucap taeyong sambil mengelus kepala yuta

"Ne arraseoyo😊" "emm taeyong sebenarnya saat kau dan ten sedang di uks aku mendengar semua percakapanmu dengannya, makannya aku pergi ke atap karna aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian, aku senang kau sudah menemukannya " ucap yuta yang membuat taeyong kaget

"Jadi kau sudah tau?" Tanyanya "ne dan aku senang berkat kau mengatakan semua yang ada di hatimu ten jadi mau berteman denganku😊" ucap yuta

"Ne aku sudah tidak kuat melihat dia terus saja membencimu tanpa sebab dan aku juga senang kini dia sudah sadar😊" ucap taeyong tersenyum kearah yuta dan yuta pun tersenyum menanggapinya

.

.

.

"Taeyong aku mau masuk club dance apa kau tau dimana aku bisa mendaftar?" Tanya ten pada taeyong saat mereka sedang makan di kantin

"Kau bisa mendaftar pada johnny nanti saja pulang sekolah kau daftarnya sekalian hari ini club dance akan ada latihan" jawab taeyong

"Eoh kau juga club dance?" Tanya ten

"Tentu saja dia itu wakil ketua club dance ten~ah" ucap doyoung

"Ne benarkah? Wahh kau hebat taeyong~ah" ucap ten

"Tidak ko biasa saja tapi terima kasih atas pujiannya😁" ucap taeyong tersenyum

"Lalu kalian ikut club apa?" Tanya ten pada ketiga sahabat barunya

"Aku dan jaehyun club vocal dan yuta sama seperti taeyong dia ikut club dance" jawab doyoung

"Eoh kau juga dance yuta? Wah senangnya ternyata kita bertiga bisa satu club😆" ucap ten senang

"Ne ten~ah😊" balas yuta

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah yuta, taeyong dan ten pun pergi ke ruangan club mereka

"Johnny~ah ini ada ten dia anak baru di kelasku, dia ingin mendaftar di club kita" ucap taeyong

"Eoh begitu selamat datang ten~ah, aku johnny suh senang bertemu denganmu" ucap johnny menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan "ne senang bertemu denganmu😊"

"Yasudah kita langsung latihan saja, kalian ganti bajulah dan lakukan pereganggan masing-masing oke"

"Oke" ucap anggota club dance.

"Wah kau sangat berbakat ten~ah kau melakukannnya dengan baik" puji johnny

"Terima kasih😊" ucap ten tersenyum merona

"Ayoo istirahatlah dulu yuta" suruh taeyong

"Ne" jawab yuta yang memang sudah lelah

"Ini minumlah, nanti setelah selesai kita makan dulu ne aku lapar" ucap taeyong memberikan air sekaligus mengajak yuta makan bersama "oke👌 aku juga lapar hehe😆" balas yuta

"Apa kalian tidak berniat mengajak kami juga untuk makan bersama" ledek johnny dengan ten disampingnya, mereka sudah terlihat dekat meski baru kenal

"Jika kalian mau ikut boleh boleh saja bukankah lebih seru jika kita pergi bersama😊" ucap yuta

"Lebih seru lagi jika ada yang berbaik hati mentraktir😅" canda johnny

"Tentu saja taeyong akan mentraktir kita johnny~ah tadi kan dia yang pertama mengajak makan bersama😆" canda yuta sambil menyengir pada taeyong

"Aishh kalian ini, baiklah-baiklah aku akan mentraktir kalian😌" ucap taeyong pasrah

"Yeyyy gomawoyo taeyongie😅" seru yuta.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas traktirannya TY~ah" ucap johnny dan diangguki oleh ten dan yuta sambil tersenyum pada taeyong "ne sama sama, yasudah johnny kau antarkan ten ya aku akan mengantar yuta, kulihat kalian sudah sangat akrab😆" ucap taeyong dengan cengirannya

"Ne siap aku akan mengantarnya dengan selamat😅 kajja ten" ajak johnny "ne gomawoyo johnny~ah, aku pulang dulu ya taeyong yuta sampai jumpa😊" ucap ten sambil mengikuti johnny

"Ne sampai jumpa🙋" balas yuta melambaikan tangannya

"Yasudah ayoo kita juga pulang" ajak taeyong menarik tangan yuta "ne kajja😊".

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" teriak yuta memasuki rumahnya

"Eoh kau sudah pulang kenapa sampai jam segini?" Tanya hansol

"Tadi aku makan dulu di luar bersama taeyong, ten dan johnny. Maaf tidak menghubungimu ya hyung ponselku low soalnya😆" jawab yuta

"Oh gitu yasudah, sana mandilah dan istirahat" suruh hansol

"Ne hyung😊" ucap yuta namun sebelum ia pergi ia kembali membalikan badannya dan "hyung gomawo saranghae " ucapnya "ne nadoyo uri dongsaengie😊" balas hansol "aku senang jika kau selalu bahagia seperti itu yuta~ah😊" monolog hansol.

T

B

C

Maaf klo typo bertebaran ya semoga suka and keep review makasih see you next chapter pay pay😘🙋

-Dimi-


	8. Chapter 8

"Yuta hari minggu besok hyung tidak ada kerjaan apa kau mau berlibur dengan hyung?" Tanya hansol pada yuta yang masih sibuk dengan sarapannya

"Wahh benarkah hyung? Tentu saja aku mau😄 aku sangat merindukan saat saat seperti ini😃" jawab yuta senang

"Yasudah nanti kita pikirkan akan pergi kemana arrachi😊" ucap hansol sambil mengelus rambut yuta ia senang melihat wajah bahagia yuta dan ia harap yuta juga akan menyambut bahagia kejutan yang akan ia tunjukan pada yuta nanti.

.

.

.

Hari dimana yuta dan hansol akan pergi berliburpun tiba, yuta terlihat begitu bersemangat

"Sangat senang eoh😆" ucap hansol yang melihat yuta yang terus saja tersenyum sejak keberangkatan mereka, mereka berencana pergi pantai karna yuta sangat menyukai pantai dan disanalah hansol ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada yuta

"Yuta, boleh hyung menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya hansol

"Wae? Tumben hyung bertanya seperti itu, memang hyung mau menanyakan apa?" Tanya yuta heran

"Jika hyung memiliki kekasih apa kau keberatan?" Tanya hansol

"Aigoo hyung tentu saja aku tidak keberatan justru aku senang mendengarnya😅 kau ini ada ada saja hyung😂 emm tapi kenapa kau bertanya begitu hyung? Apa kau memiliki kekasih sekarang?" Tanya yuta

"Ne? Aaa ahh itu iiiyaa dan hari ini aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu" ucap hansol malu malu

"Wahh jinjjayo? Apa dia cantik hyung? wah orang seperti apa ya dia sampai bisa menaklukan kakaku ini😅 aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya😆" ucap yuta

"Tentu saja dia sangat cantik dan kau pasti iri karna hyung memiliki kekasih secantik dia😎" ucap hansol PD

"Eohh begitu ya, kalau begitu hati-hatilah hyung bisa saja ia langsung terpesona pada healing smile ku dan malah jatuh hati padaku😁" ledek yuta

"Oh astaga jangan bermimpi yuta kau bukanlah tipenya" balas hansol

"Kita lihat saja nanti😈" ucap yuta

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di pantai yang mereka tujupun, yuta dan hansol langsung pergi ke cafe tempat mereka janjian dengan kekasih hansol.

"Hansol oppa, disini" ucap seorang wanita dengan paras yang begitu cantik yang sedang mengacungkan tangannya menyuruh hansol dan yuta untuk mendatanginya

Hansol yang merasa terpanggilpun langsung melihat kearah seorang wanita yang kini mengisi hatinya lalu tersenyum dan menarik tangan yuta untuk mengikutinya ke meja tempat kekasihnya menunggu mereka

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" Tanya hansol setelah sampai didepan kekasihnya

"Tidak terlalu lama ko oppa tapi tidak apa-apa😊" ucapnya tersenyum dengan menawannya membuat yuta ternganga melihatnya dia benar-benar terpesona dengan kecantikan wanita didepannya yang diklaim oleh kakanya sebagai kekasih 'dimana hansol hyung mendapatkan kekasih secantik ini' ucap yuta didalam hati

"Yaa jangan melihat kekasihku sampai segitunya" ucap hansol merusak lamunan yuta

"Apahan si kau hyung😒" ucap yuta risih karna merasa lamunannya terganggu namun secepat kilat wajahnya langsung berubah digantikan healing smilenya saat ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan wanita itu

"Hii noona aku Na Yuta, kau bisa memanggilku yuta😆" ucap yuta mengenalkan diri

"Hii yuta namaku Irene, kau sangat manis yuta" balas irene memuji yuta membuat sang empunya terbang entah kemana😂

"Terima kasih noona juga sangat cantik😆 kenapa kau mau dengan hyungku yang aneh ini noona😅" ucap yuta yang dihadiahi jitakan keras dari hansol

"Yaa dasar anak nakal, jangan dengarkan dia irene~ah" ucap hansol jengkel

"Sakit hyung kau ini jahat sekali sih😡" ucap yuta sambil mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut karna jitakan hansol

"Biar saja habisnya kau nakal😋" ucap hansol memeleti yuta

"Dasar kekanakan😝" ucap yuta

"ㅋㅋㅋㅋ kalian ini lucu sekali sih, sudah lebih baik kita makan kalian pasti lapar kan kajja" ajak irene

"Ne noona😆" "hhuh dasar genit" ucap hansol "bodo😋"

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bersenang-senang, yuta juga sudah terlihat sangat akrab dengan irene dia bahkan sudah berani bermanja-manja pada kekasih kakanya itu tanpa canggung padahal mereka baru bertemu, dan itu membuat hansol sangat senang karna dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi dapat akrab dengan cepat, bersyukurlah dia memiliki adik yang sangat easygoing sehingga memudahkan dia untuk akrab dengan siapa saja

"Oppa yuta terlihat sangat lelah apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya irene sedikit khawatir melihat yuta yang kini tertidur sangat lelap

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagipula kata taeil hyung kesehatannya terus membaik akhir-akhir ini mungkin karna ia terus bahagia makannya dia jarang sakit sekarang😊" ucap hansol menenangkan kekasihnya yang memang sudah tau bagaimana kondisi kesehatan yuta karna hansol selalu menceritakan tentang yuta padanya

"Eoh begitu syukurlah aku senang mendengarnya😊" balas irene tersenyum

"Terima kasih sudah menyayangiku juga adikku😊" ucap hansol sambil mencium kening kekasihnya

"Ne oppa😊"

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini sayang" ucap hansol sambil mengelus surai kekasih tercintanya😆

"Ne oppa, cha pulanglah kasihan yuta kau juga pasti sudah lelah jadi setelah sampai rumah segeralah istirahat arrachi " ucap irene lembut menyuruh hansol pulang

"Ne aku pulang dulu ya sampai jumpa" ucap hansol meninggalkan irene tak lupa ia mengecup kepala kekasihnya

.

.

.

"Hyung hari ini aku ada latihan dance jadi akan pulang telat, dan nanti taeyong yang akan mengantarku pulang jadi kau tidak usah khawatir ne" ucap yuta sebelum pergi meninggalkan mobil kakanya

"Ne jangan lupa minum vitamin mu arrachi" ucap hansol sedikit teriak karna yuta sudah berlari meninggalkannya "ne hyung" jawab yuta.

"Taeyong nanti jadi kan latihan?" Tanya yuta

"Ne yuta~ah, dan hari ini adalah pemilihan siapa saja yang akan ikut competisi yang johnny pernah bilang waktu itu" ucap taeyong

"Wahh benarkah, ahh aku mau ikut😔" ucap yuta lemas

"Tidak! Pokonya aku akan mendukung hansol hyung 100% kalau dia tidak mengizinkanmu untuk ikut competisi itu, itu akan sangat beresiko untukmu yuta baru saja kau sehat seperti ini dan kau mau sakit lagi begitu😒" ucap doyoung yang semakin membuat yuta sedih

"Lalu untuk apa aku ikut club ini? Percuma aku melatih kemampuanku tapi tidak menyalurkannya ke dalam competisi, aku juga ingin seperti yang lain doyoung~ah😡" ucap yuta kesal

"Yasudah kalau begitu terserahmu toh bukan aku yang rugi yang merasakan sakitpun bukan aku tapi kau sendiri dan ohya aku baru sadar buat apa aku menasihati orang yang keras kepala sepertimu toh kau tidak akan mendengarkannya😏" ucap doyoung yang langsung meninggalkan yuta, taeyong, jaehyun dan ten

"Yaa doyoung~ah" panggil jaehyun meneriakan nama doyoung namun doyoung tidak mendengarkannya dan terus melanjutkan jalannya

"Aku kejar dia dulu, taeyong kau tenangkan yuta" ucap jaehyun dan langsung pergi mengejar doyoung

.

.

.

Akhirnya jaehyun pun menemukan doyoung di taman belakang sekolah, diapun menghampiri doyoung yang kini tengah menangis dan memeluknya😆 *ekheemm mau dong jadi mas duyung😂 mas jahe dimi kapan dipeluknya😅😑 okay back to story

"Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap jaehyun mencoba menenangkan doyoung

"Aku menyayanginya woojae~ah, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padanya hiks😢" ucap doyoung yang masih menangis memikirkan yuta

"Iya aku mengerti tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini, jangan gunakan emosi begini kau bilang menyayanginya tapi kalau seperti ini dia akan merasa bersalah padamu dan membuatnya bersedih kau tidak mau kan?" Ucap jaehyun bijak sambil melepaskan pelukannya menghadapkan wajah doyoung padanya

"Ne mianhae😔 aku terlalu kesal karna dia sangat keras kepala😔" ucap doyoung menyesal

"Ne arraseo tapi jangan sampai marah begini dan hey jangan menangis terus kau sudah jelek tambah jelek saja kalau menangis😆" ledek jaehyun agar sahabatnya itu sesikit terhibur lalu menghapus air mata doyoung

"Iishh kau ini aku sedang sedih masih saja menyebalkan" ucap doyoung sambil memukul lengan jaehyun, jaehyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman

"Tapi terima kasih kau sudah mau menghiburku😊" ucap doyoung tersenyum

"Ne, yasudah kajja kita kembali jangan membuat mereka khawatir juga" ucap jaehyun menarik tangan doyoung "ne kajja😆" dan merekapun pergi dari tempat itu

Sementara di tempat lain yuta sedang ditenangkan oleh taeyong dan ten karna diapun menyesal sudah membuat doyoung marah

"Doyoung pasti sangat marah padaku😔" ucap yuta sedih

"Ya mungkin dia hanya karna tersalut emosi saja yuta tapi pasti dia akan baik lagi ko padamu dan ku yakin jaehyun juga akan menenangknya agar tidak marah lagi padamu, kau jangan sedih ne" ucap ten sambil mengelus punggung yuta

"Aku terlalu keras kepala maafkan aku😔" ucap yuta pelan

"Ne kau benar-benar keras kepala Na yuta dan ku harap keras kepalamu cepat luntur😑" ucap seseorang yang langsung memeluk yuta

"Doyoung~ah maafkan aku😟" sesal yuta dan langsung membalas pelukan doyoung

"Ne aku juga minta maaf sudah kekanakan, aku seperti ini karna aku menyayangimu yuta" ucap doyoung

"Ne doyoung~ah terima kasih aku juga menyayangimu😊" ucap yuta

"Jadi kalian saling menyayangi hanya berdua, bagaimana dengan kami😒" ucap ten yang langsung disenyumi oleh yuta lalu yuta pun berkata

"Aigoo tentu saja kita saling menyayangi😊" dan merekapun berpelukan

Amarah tidak akan bisa mengalahkan rasa saling menyayangi didalam persahabatan.

T

B

C

Aku nerima kritik sarannya ya😊 so don't forget to put your coment guys keep review pay pay😘🙋#yuta#taeyong#jarhyun#doyoung#ten#johnny#hansol#irene#nct#redvelvet#friendship#brothership

-Dimi-


	9. Chapter 9

"Taeyong~ah ten~ah selamat ya kalian sudah terpilih untuk competisi nanti😊 kalian harus membanggakan sekolah kita arrachi😊 kalian harus menang😆" ucap yuta dengan healing smilenya meskipun dibalik senyuman itu penuh kesedihan karna dia sangat ingin mengikuti competisi itu namun dia tidak mau keras kepala dan kembali membuat orang dikelilingnya sedih jadi diapun menolak untuk mengikuti pemilihan anggota yang akan turun dalam competisi

"Ne yuta terima kasih kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar kita bisa menang😆 iyaa kan taeyong?" ucap ten sambil merangkul taeyong yang sebenarnya lebih tinggi darinya sehingga dia harus berjinjit

Taeyong yang sejak tadi hanya mengawasi wajah yuta tidak menyadari pertanyaan ten, dia hanya fokus pada ekspresi wajah yuta karna dia yakin senyuman yang yuta layangkan didepan dia dan ten hanya senyuman palsu, dia tau sebenarnya yuta sedang sedih namun mencoba menutupinya dengan senyumannya yang sayangnya tidak akan bisa membohongi seorang lee taeyong

"Taeyong~ah" panggil ten lagi

"Eoh ya kenapa ten~ah?" Tanya taeyong bingung

"Kau ini kenapa bengong begitu sih😑" ucap ten jengkel

"Eeh iya maaf ten~ah aku hanya sedang memikirkan gerakan apa yang pas untuk kita nanti hehe maaf ya😆" ucap taeyong bohong

"Oh begitu kukira kau sedang memikirkan apa, yasudah kita coba buat gerakan sekarang saja, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik😆" ajak ten

"Eh kalau-" ucap taeyong terpotong

"Ne kau benar ten~ah, yasudah cepat sana latihan!" Ucap yuta

"Eh tapi yuta" "sudahlah taeyong sana latihan aku akan menunggumu😊" ucap yuta

"Eeh tidak nanti kau lelah menungguku sudah aku antarkan kau saja dulu baru latihan, aku tidak mau kejadian tempo lalu kembali terjadi😑 ten kau cobalah membuat gerakan sendiri dulu nanti aku kembali lagi arrachi" ucap taeyong yang langsung menarik yuta mengikutinya

"Tapi ten sendirian taeyong~ah bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, sudah kau latihan saja sana" suruh yuta menghentikan taeyong

"Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu padanya, yang ada terjadi sesuatu padamu jika aku melanjutkan latihan dengannya, apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana kau masuk rumah sakit karna kau menyuruhku pergi bersamanya😑" ucap taeyong dengan nada dinginnya yang langsung membuat yuta menciut

"Sudahlah" ucap taeyong membuang nafasnya melihat wajah takut yuta dan langsung memakaikan jaketnya pada yuta "kenapa kau selalu memikirkan orang lain yuta, pikirkanlah dirimu juga aku tau berbuat baik itu bagus tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri" ucap taeyong lembut "ne taeyong~ah" "yasudah jangan sedih maaf tadi aku sedikit emosi" sesal taeyong "ne😊" ucap yuta kembali dengan senyumannya "nah begitu dong😊 kajja" ucap taeyong mengulurkan tangannya untuk digenggam yuta "ne kajja😊".

'Kau terlihat sangat menyayanginya taeyong~ah😔 apa rasa sayangmu padaku sudah hilang😓' ucap ten pelan setelah mendengar percakapan antara yuta dan taeyong *oow

.

.

.

"Yuta kita sudah sampai" ucap taeyong pada seseorang yang dengan nyamannya menyandarkan badannya di belakang taeyong karna dia menggunakan motor saat ini

"Yaa Na Yuta kita sudah sampai" ucapnya lagi sambil menggerakan pundaknya "aigoo apa anak ini tidur ck"ucap taeyong dan saat ia menengokkan kepalanya ternyata benar peria manis itu sudah berada di dunia mimpi dengan dengkuran halusnya

"Bagaimana dia bisa tidur sepulas ini dia kira punggungku ini kasur ck, kau lucu sekali yuta~ah semakin manis saja😊" ucap taeyong

"Aigoo tuan muda yuta kenapa?" Ucap bibi lee terdengar khawatir

"Tudak apa apa bi dia hanya tertidur lelah mungkin, bisa tolong bantu aku pegang dia sebentar nanti aku akan menggendongnya" pinta taeyong

"Oh begitu baik tuan".

"Hhh kau berat juga ya😰 tapi syukurlah aku senang kau semakin berat dan teruslah sehat😊" ucap taeyong tersenyum sambil mengelus surai yuta yang kini sudah nyaman di kasurnya yang empuk

"Apa dia tertidur taeyong~ah?" Tanya seseorang mengagetkan taeyong dan taeyong pun langsung menghentikan kegiatan mengelusnya

"Aah ne hyung dia kelelahan sepertinya" jawab taeyong

"Memangnya latihan hari ini berat?" Tanya hansol lagi

"Tidak sih hyung tadi hanya latihan sebentar dan langsung pemilihan anggota yang akan ikut competisi dance tapi hyung tenang saja yuta tidak ikut pemilihan itu ko dia tidak mau membuat kita khawatir lagi katanya" jawab taeyong tersenyum

"Eoh syukurlah akhirnya anak ini mengerti juga, lalu siapa yang akan ikut competisi itu?" Tanya hansol

"Kebetulan aku dan ten hyung😆" jawab taeyong

"Oh begitu, eoh ya aku sering dengar nama ten, memang dia siapa sebenarnya?" Tanya hansol

"Dia sahabat lamaku hyung dan sekarang menjadi sahabat yuta juga😊" jawab taeyong

"Eoh begitu yasudah maaf hyung banyak bertanya ya😅" ucap hansol tidak enak

"Tidak apa-apa hyung yasudah aku harus pergi sekarang hyung aku pulang dulu ya😊" ucap taeyong pamit

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali kau tidak mau makan dulu" tawar hansol

"Tidak hyung aku mau pulang saja terima kasih tawarannya hyung" tolak taeyong lembut

"Oh begitu yasudah hati-hati ne😊" ucap hansol mengantarkan taeyong ke depan gerbang "ne hyung gomawo😊" ucap taeyong langsung meninggalkan rumah sahabat 'tersayangnya'.

.

.

.

"Taeyong kenapa kau meninggalkan ten sendiri kemarin sampai malam lagi😑" tegur johnny pada taeyong

"Oh astaga aku lupa kemarin aku mengantarkan yuta pulang dulu tapi aku lupa kembali ke sekolah, ah tapi bagaimana kau tau ten berada di sekolah samapai malam?" Ucap taeyong bertanya

"Astaga apa kau gila dia menunggumu dan kau malah meninggalkannya bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya untung saja ada barangku yang tertinggal sehingga aku kembali kesekolah dan menemukannya kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah jatuh sakit sekarang karna udara semalam sangat dingin, kau ini bagaimana sih kau kan temannya😡" ucap johnny kesal

"Ne aku kan sudah bilang aku lupa, sudahlah aku mau menemuinya dulu" ucap taeyong dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan johnny yang masih kesal padanya, entah kenapa johnny sangat kesal karna taeyong sudah menelantarkan ten yang bahkan orang yang baru dia kenal.

"Ten maafkan aku kemarin aku lupa" ucap taeyong menahan lengan ten agar tidak meninggalkannya

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah taeyong~ah😢 jika kau sudah tidak menganggapku sahabatmu jangan sakiti aku seperti ini hiks apa kau mau membalas yang ku lakukan dulu?😢" tangis ten

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu aku minta maaf ten jangan pernah berkata seperti itu, sungguh aku minta maaf" ucap taeyong sesal dan langsung menarik ten kedalam pelukannya

"Aku ingin kau yang dulu taeyong~ah, kau yang selalu mengutamakan aku, kau yang selalu melindungiku, kau yang selalu menyayangiku, aku tidak mau kau mengabaikanku hiks hiks" isak ten dalam pelukan taeyong

"Ne aku minta maaf ten aku akan berusaha menjadi aku yang dulu jangan menangis kumohon aku menyayangimu😓 aku janji hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi" pinta taeyong

"Kau janji?" Tanya ten "ne aku janji jangan menangis lagi arrachi, aku tak suka melihatmu mengeluarkan air mata" ucap taeyong seraya menghapus air mata yang ada di wajah ten

"Gomawo taeyong~ah😊" ucap ten mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Yuta maaf ya hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang aku harus latihan dengan ten karna competisi tinggal 1 minggu lagi jadi aku harus latihan setiap hari" ucap taeyong sebenarnya dia khawatir pada yuta jika dia tidak mengantarnya pulang setelah latihan karna dia tau paman kim sedang cuti karna istrinya sedang sakit tapi mau bagaimana menyuruh yuta menunggunya juga tidak mungkin

"Tidak apa apa taeyong~ah aku mengerti ko😊 kau fokuslah pada competisi itu aku bisa menelpon hansol hyung ko, tidak usah khawatir😊" ucap yuta

"Tapi apa hansol hyung bisa menjemputmu? Ahh kalau tidak telpon jaehyun saja biar dia yang mengantarmu, sebentar aku telpon dia dulu" ucap taeyong menyalahkan ponselnya, yuta ingin mengalanginya tapi ditahan

"Hallo jaehyun~ah, bisakah kau ke sekolah sekarang? Tolong antarkan yuta pulang. Ne aku tidak bisa mengantarnya, yasudah cepat ne" "sebentar lagi dia akan datang menjemputmu, kajja kau menunggunya di ruang latihan saja biar kau tidak sendirian" ucap taeyong menarik tangan yuta

"Kenapa harus menelpon jaehyun sih kan kasihan dia pasti lelah" ucap yuta yang merasa tidak enak

"Dari pada nanti kau tidak jelas akan dijemput hansol hyung atau tidak lebih baik dengan jaehyun saja, sudahlah dia juga tidak menolak jangan merasa tidak enak begitu kita kan sahabat" ucap taeyong yang masih bingung kenapa yuta begitu tidak enakan pada orang lain padahal jaehyun itu sahabatnya entah terbuat dari apa sebenarnya hati yuta😑 *menurutnya

"Aku hanya-" "takut merepotkan😑 harus kubilang berapa kali yuta jangan pernah merasa sungkan padaku, jaehyun, doyoung bahkan ten. Kita ini sudah sangat dekat jadi jangan sungkan begitu, sudah kau duduk disini aku akan latihan jangan kemana-mana sampai jaehyun menjemput arrachi" ucap taeyong memotong perkataan yuta yang dia sudah tau akan mengucapkan apa

"Ne arraseo😔" balas yuta. Ten melihat yuta tapi ia tidak mengucapkan apa apa dan melanjutkan latihannya

"Maaf aku lama tadi agak macet" ucap jaehyun yang baru datang

"Eoh tidak apa apa😊 aku yang minta maaf karna merepotkanmu😅" balas yuta

"Yasudah mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya jaehyun

"Ne kajja" jawab yuta

"Taeyong~ah ten~ah aku pulang dulu, semangat ya😊" ucap yuta

"Ne hati-hati ya " balas taeyong mengelus kepala yuta, namun ten lagi lagi tak mengucapkan apapun dia hanya diam sejak tadi(?)

T

B

C

#taeyu#taeten#jaedo#nct#yuta#taeyong#ten#jaehyun#doyoung

Uhuy update lagi nih kita😅😑 loh loh loh ada apa dengan ten? Akapah dia marah lagi dengan yuta? Yuu saksikan kelanjutannya so stay tune in this story😆 keep reviw yoo😆 pay pay😘🙋

-Dimi-


	10. Chapter 10

"Hyung hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah ya, ku rasa aku tidak enak badan😓" ucap yuta lemas saat ingin sarapan, hansol yang mendengarnyapun langsung menghampiri yuta

"Apa yang kau rasakan eoh?" Ucap hansol cemas

"Badanku lemas kepalaku pusing perutku juga mual😖" ucap yuta menyenderkan kepalanya di perut hansol yang kini berdiri memeluknya

"Aigoo yasudah kajja ke kamarmu kau istirahat saja, kau pasti kelelahan" ucap hansol sambil membantu yuta berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang pada hyung kalau kau sakit, kan kau jadi tidak usah keruang makan kepalamu pasti semakin pusing" ucap hansol khawatir sambil mengelus rambut yuta yang sudah berbaring di kasurnya, karna yuta terlalu pusing iapun hanya memejamkan matanya berharap sakitnya akan hilang

"Sebentar hyung hubungi taeil hyung dulu ya" ucap hansol bangun dari duduknya namun ditahan oleh yuta

"Disini saja hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap yuta serak

"Ne baiklah".

"Dia tidak apa apa hanya kelelahan saja dan asam lambungnya naik jadi perutnya agak mual tapi itu tidak akan lama rutinlah memberi ia obatnya arrachi, tidak usah khawatir ini tidak akan lama😊" ucap taeil menepuk punggung hansol

"Ne hyung gomawo " balas hansol sambil mengantar taeil sampai gerbang

"Perkembangan kesehatannya sudah baik tidak usah terlalu khawatir ne😊 aku pergi dulu sampai jumpa" ucap dokter moon

"Ne hyung".

.

.

.

*di sekolah

"Apa yuta sakit kenapa sampai jam segini dia tidak juga datang, hansol hyung juga tidak memberi kabar sama sekali😣" ucap doyoung khawatir

"Tenanglah sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan menghadapi sesuatu dengan cemas begini😑 nanti juga hansol hyung akan menghubungi pihak sekolah kalau memang yuta tidak bisa masuk" ucap jaehyun

"Ne mian😔"

"Apa aku hubungi yuta saja ya?" Tanya taeyong

"Ne yasudah hubungi saja taeyong~ah" jawab jaehyun doyoung hanya mengangguk, namun..

"Aakkh taeyong~ah perutku sakit bisakah kau mengantarku ke uks, kurasa maagku kambuh" ucap ten sambil meringis taeyongpun khawatir melihatnya

"Yasudah jaehyun kau saja yang hubungi yuta ne aku mengantar ten dulu arrachi" suruh taeyong dan langsung membawa ten pergi

Namun jaehyun merasa janggal bukankah sejak tadi ten baik-baik saja kenapa saat taeyong akan menelpon yuta dia tiba-tiba mengeluh sakit seperti itu, kemarin saat ia menjemput yuta pun ten terlihat tidak nyaman dengan adanya yuta, apa sebenarnya permintaan maaf dia pada yuta palsu😞 "jaehyun~ah?" Panggil doyoung

"Aah ne maaf aku melamun, aku akan menelpon yuta" ucap jaehyun kikuk dan langsung menghubungi yuta

"Yeobuseyo, eoh hansol hyung? Aah begitu yasudah aku akan mengatakan pada guru yang mengajar, ne hyung. Nanti kalau sempat aku akan menjenguk yuta, ne hyung sampai jumpa" "yuta sakit jadi hari ini dia tidak masuk" ucap jaehyun menjelaskan pada doyoung yang sejak tadi melihatnya terus

"Sudah ku duga, yasudah nanti kita menjenguknya ya" ucap doyoung

"Ne, apa perlu kita beritahu taeyong?" Tanya jaehyun

"Ya kau chat taeyong saja" "eoh baiklah".

"Taeyong~ah kau jadi mengantarku pulang kan?" Tanya ten

"Loh kalian tidak ikut kerumah yuta?" Tanya doyoung

"Sepertinya aku dan ten tidak bisa doyoung~ah, perut ten masih sakit dan aku harus mengantarnya jadi mungkin besok aku baru menjenguknya" jelas taeyong

"Eoh begitu yasudah cepat sembuh ya ten, cha kalian pulanglah agar ten bisa segera istirahat😊" ucap doyoung dan jaehyun hanya diam tidak menanggapi

"Ne titip salam saja ya bilang maaf aku tidak bisa datang. Kami pergi dulu ya" ucap taeyong

"Ne taeyong~ah🙋" balas doyoung.

"Woojae~ah kenapa kau hanya diam sejak tadi?" Tanya doyoung saat didalam mobil

"Eoh tidak apa-apa, aku hanya memikirkan yuta saja " jawab jaehyun

"Eohh begitu, yasudah kajja😊" ajak doyoung "ne kajja".

.

.

.

Kini doyoung dan jaehyun sudah di rumah yuta dan yuta pun sudah terlihat baikan meski masih lemas tapi dia sudah bisa tersenyum tidak seperti tadi pagi yang hanya bisa meringis

Hansol juga merasa senang karna kedatangan doyoung dan jaehyun yuta jadi sedikit melupakan sakitnya sayangnya tidak ada taeyong mungkin jika ada kini yuta sudah sembuh karna mereka pasti terus bercanda sampai lupa kalau dia sedang sakit, inilah kenapa dia tidak pernah melarang yuta bersahabat dengan mereka karna merekalah salah satu kekuatan yuta jika sedang sakit seperti ini😊

"Jaehyun~ah kau ini kenapa sih? Diam saja tidak biasanya, kalau kau memikirkan yuta kan sekarang yuta ada dihadapanmu lalu kenapa kau masih saja melamun?😞 ada yang kau sembunyikan ya?" Tegur doyoung sekaligus bertanya karna ia merasa janggal dengan sikap jaehyun dan yuta hanya melihatnya bingung

"Aah tidak ko aku tidak apa-apa, dan apa maksudmu tidak ada yang ku sembunyikan. Ah lebih baik kita pulang doyoung~ah ini sudah malam dan yuta juga pasti harus istirahat, iyakan yuta?" Ucap jaehyun

"Ne kalian pulanglah maaf merepotkan kalian ya, besok aku akan menghubungi kalian aku bisa masuk sekolah atau tidak arrachi😊 maaf tidak bisa mengantar sampai depan ya aku masih lemas" balas yuta

"Eoh yasudah kalau begitu cepat sembuh ya😊 kau tau kelas sengat sepi tanpamu" ucap doyoung

"Ne aku akan segera sembuh ko😆 doakan saja ya, dan terima kasih😊" balas yuta

"Ne kami pergi dulu sampai jumpa🙋" ucap doyoung "ne😊".

.

.

"Woojae? Ceritalah padaku kau ini kenapa sih jangan sembunyikan sesuatu dariku" rajuk doyoung *btw doyoung klo lagi berdua manggilnya woojae tapi klo lagi ada yuta or taeyong dia manggilnya jaehyun, gitu ya klo panggilan kesayangan mah ga boleh ada yang tau😆😅

"Hhh😧 baiklah tapi ini baru dugaanku jangan katakan dulu pada yuta atau taeyong janji" ucap jaehyun

"Ne aku janji😐 memangnya tentang apa sih?" Tanya doyoung

"Begini aku sebenarnya sedang curiga dengan ten, aku merasa sekarang dia sudah berubah lagi, aku curiga kalau dia hanya berpura-pura minta maaf pada yuta agar taeyong bisa dekat lagi dengannya" ucap jaehyun

"Maksudmu dia hanya berbohong? Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" Tanya doyoung bingung

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan sikap ten tadi? Dia tiba-tiba saja sakit perut saat taeyong ingin menghubungi yuta padahal dia baik baik saja sebelumnya, dia juga tidak merasa cemas sama sekali kau lihat kan tadi dia hanya diam. Dia seolah-olah ingin membuat taeyong jauh dari yuta bahkan karna dia mengaku masih sakit perut jadi taeyong tidak ikut dengan kita padahal wajahnya tidak menunjukan kalau dia sedang sakit, kemarin saat aku datang menjemput yuta pun dia terlihat tidak suka dengan adanya yuta. Bagaimana aku tidak curiga padanya jika begini, aku hanya tidak mau dia kembali membenci yuta atau bahkan memang dia tidak pernah tulus meminta maaf pada yuta😑" jelas jaehyun panjang

"Tapi apa mungkin ten seperti itu? Bukankah yuta sudah sangat baik padanya dan diapun tau kalau yuta itu sangat baik. Apa kita harus menyelidikinya?" Tanya doyoung

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin youngie~ah kita tidak tau hati seseorang, ne kita harus memerhatikan dia tapi jangan sampai dia merasa curiga dengan kita, kita cukup bersikap seperti biasa sampai semuanya terungkap arrachi" suruh jaehyun *uuu woojae youngie😍

"Ne arraseo" ucap doyoung menurut dengan ucapan jaehyun.

.

.

.

Besok adalah hari dimana ten dan taeyong akan melakukan competisi dance dan hari ini mereka berlatih dengan keras, mereka berlatih sejak jam istirahat hingga pulang sekolah karna ia dibolehkan izin untuk latihan agar mereka tampil dengan sempurna

"Ten~ah ini minum dulu" ucap yuta memberikan air pada ten yang tengah terduduk di lantai ruang latihan

"Tidak perlu yuta aku punya minum sendiri ko" tolak ten dan langsung pergi mengambil air minumnya

"Sini untuk ku saja aku juga haus" pinta taeyong yang sebenarnya sudah memiliki air minum sendiri

"Eoh kau kan sudah punya" ucap yuta heran

"Tapi aku masih haus lagian dari pada tidak ada yang minum lebih baik sini berikan padaku" pinta taeyong

"Yasudah nih habiskan" ucap yuta memberikan airnya pada taeyong

"Tidak apa apa kalian latihan dengan giat tapi jangan sampai seletih ini juga taeyong~ah nanti kalau kalain jatuh sakit bagaimana?" Ucap yuta menasihati

"Sistem imun kami kan baik yuta~ah jadi tidak usah khawatir, sudah ayoo taeyong kita lanjutkan latihannya" ucap ten yang terkesan menyindir yuta

"Aah ne tapi kan kesehatan seseorang siapa yang tau ten~ah jadi kita tidak boleh meremehkan kesehatan kita" ucap yuta

"Yasudah kalau begitu doakan saja agar aku dan taeyong selalu sehat agar tidak membuat orang lain khawatir berlebihan" ucap ten yang lagi lagi menyindir yuta namun karna hati yuta yang mungkin terbuat dari kapas yang halus dia atau mungkin dia peka namun tidak memikirkannya dia hanya diam

"Ne kau benar ten~ah" balas yuta.

"Kau yakin kan sekarang kalau ten itu sebenarnya masih tidak suka dengan yuta lihat saja dia menyindir yuta terus, ahh apa yuta tidak merasa tersindir sama sekali anak itu benar-benar😒" ucap jaehyun heran

"Ne woojae~ah, lalu kita harus bagaimana apa kita bicarakan saja pada taeyong?" Tanya doyoung

"Ne kita pasti bicarakan ini pada taeyong tapi sekarang belum waktunya kita tunggu waktu yang tepat sampai kita tau ada apa sebenarnya dengan ten, sekarang lebih baik kita ajak yuta pulang saja aku takut dia sakit lagi" ucap jaehyun

"Ne baiklah" balas doyoung.

T

B

C

#jaedo#taeyu#taeten

Opo toh iki makin tidak jelas aja😅 yoo makannya jangan tunggu kelanjutannya and don't voment thankyu😅 canda canda see you next chapter yoo pay pay😘🙋

-Dimi-


	11. Chapter 11

"Yuta apa kau merasa tidak enak badan? Kalau iya yasudah kita tidak usah melihat taeyong" tanya doyoung yang melihat yuta lemas

"Ah aku tidak apa apa sungguh hanya sedikit lemas saja tapi tidak usah khawatir, lagipula aku tidak mau taeyong dan ten kecewa kalau kita tidak datang" jawab yuta

"Hhhh kau selalu saja begitu yasudahh tapi jika nanti kau merasa pusing atau yang lain langsung katakan pada kami ya jangan diam saja" suruh doyoung

"Ne arraseyo doyoungie kajja kita berangkat" ucap yuta merangkul doyoung dan jaehyun.

.

.

.

"Taeyong~ah ten~ah" panggil yuta melambaikan tangannya dari bangku penonton dengan senyuman yang merekah

Taeyong pun membalas lambaian yuta senang karna orang yang ia tunggu datang melihatnya, berbeda dengan ten yang hanya melihat yuta malas.

*Ditengah competisi berlangsung "Doyoung~ah aku mau toilet dulu ya" izin yuta

"Ne mau ku antar?" Tanya doyoung

"Tidak usah kau disini saja temani jaehyun " tolak yuta

"Oh yasudah jangan lama-lama ya" suruh doyoung "ne" balas yuta

.

.

"Akhh kenapa disaat seperti ini kepalaku harus pusing sih" ucap yuta sambil mendudukan badannya kepalanya sangat pusing sekarang dan kini ia hanya bisa meremas kepalanya berharap sakit yang ia rasakan hilang

Dia berbohong kalau dia ingin ke toilet sebenarnya ia hanya tidak mau doyoung dan jaehyun khawatir melihat keadaannya memang sebenarnya ia belum sehat benar tapi dia memaksakan diri jadilah seperti ini

"Aakkhh bagaimana ini aku harus kembali taeyong bahkan belum tampil" ucap yuta serak dia berusaha kembali ke bangku penonton meski kepalanya masih pusing

Ia melihat doyoung dan jaehyun masih asik melihat para peserta yang mengikuti competisi dan sebentar lagi taeyong dan ten akan segera tampil yuta pun kembali duduk dibangkunya dengan wajah yang sangat pucat, namun doyoung dan jaehyun tidak menyadarinya karna terlalu asik

Tibalah waktunya taeyong dan ten tampil doyoung dan jaehyun pun berdiri menyambut taeyong dan ten tapi yuta hanya duduk menundukan kepalanya entah ia sudah sangat kesakitan sepertinya, dia hanya tersenyum kearah taeyong dan ten

Taeyong yang melihat kearahnyapun langsung membalas senyumannya, namun taeyong menyadari wajah pucat yuta bahkan dari jauh, seketika wajahnya berubah dengan raut khawatir ingin dia menghampiri yuta tapi tidak bisa

"Apa yuta sakit? Astaga doyoung jaehyun kenapa kalian membiarkannya datang kalau sedang sakit" monolog taeyong dalam hati

"Taeyong~ah" tegur ten yang melihat taeyong hanya diam "ah ne mian" balas taeyong langsung menghampiri ten dan bersiap untuk penampilannya

Namun ditengah penampilan mereka ten melakukan kesalahan gerakan sehingga ia terjatuh bersamaan dengan jeritan doyoung memanggil nama yuta, taeyong yang mendengarpun langsung menengok kearah yuta yang kini pingsan dipangkuan doyoung

Diapun hendak berlari namun ten menahannya dengan wajah meringis kesakitan "maaf ten" ucap taeyong melepas tangan ten dan pergi meninggalkan ten yang akhirnya ditolong oleh panitia penyelenggara

Taeyong langsung mengangkat yuta membawanya kedalam mobil jaehyun dengan wajah yang sangat panik bahkan dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana keadaan ten sekarang, jaehyun dan doyoung pun sama mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan yuta sekarang, bahkan doyoung sudah menangis sejak tadi

Setelah sampai rumah sakit yuta langsung ditangani oleh dokter moon.

"Doyoung~ah kau tenang dulu ne jangan menangis, yuta pasti baik-baik saja kita doakan saja dia tidak apa apa arrachi sudah jangan menangis" ucap jaehyun menenangkan doyoung seraya menghapus air mata sahabatnya itu

"Sebentar aku akan menghubungi hansol hyung dulu, taeyong kau tenangkan doyoung dulu" suruh jaehyun dan langsung pergi

"Yuta akan baik baik saja kan taeyong~ah?" tanya doyoung

"Ne makannya kau jangan menangis terus ya dia akan sedih kalau tau kau khawatir berlebihan begini" ucap taeyong menghapus sisa air mata dipipi mulus doyoung

"Aku yakin kau juga pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya" ucap doyoung memeluk taeyong

"Ne aku memang mengkhawatirkan yuta tapi aku menutupinya karna aku tidak mau dia sedih, dan kau juga harus begitu kau tidak mau yuta semakin sakit melihat kita sedih karnanya kan, kau lihat jaehyun aku yakin diapun sama seperti kita tapi dia bisa mengatasinya dengan dewasa jadi kita tidak boleh sedih lagi arrachi" ucap taeyong membalas pelukan doyoung "ne arraseoyo" ucap doyoung mengeratkan pelukannya

"Ehkemm nyaman sekali berpelukan berdua" ucap jaehyun

"Eoh mian jaehyun~ah" ucap doyoung melepas pelukannya pada taeyong dan langsung menghampiri jaehyun

"Cemburu eoh" ucap taeyong yang langsung dibalas dengan wajah datar jaehyun bersamaan dengan datangnya hansol

"Bagaimana keadaan yuta taeyong~ah?" Tanya hansol yang baru datang dengan tergesa-gesa

"Eoh kami juga belum tau hyung dokter moon belum keluar sejak tadi" jawab taeyong

Hansol langsung mengarahkan wajahnya pada doyoung dan jaehyun meminta penjelasan

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga yuta, hyung" ucap doyoung menyesal

"Hhhh yasudah tidak apa-apa hyung juga tidak bisa menyalahkan kalian pasti yuta yang memaksa kalian agar ia tetap ikut menonton taeyong dan ten, hyung tau dia keras kepala. Kita doakan saja agar dia baik-baik saja ne " ucap hansol

"Ne hyung" balas doyoung dan jaehyun, tak lama dokter moon keluar

"Hyung bagaimana keadaan yuta?" Tanya hansol menghampiri dokter moon

"Untuk saat ini dia harus dirawat sampai keadaannya benar-benar pulih, eohya hansol~ah ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu di ruanganku. Dan taeyong~ah kalian sudah bisa melihatnya setelah yuta dipindahkan keruang rawat arrachi " ucap dokter moon "ne hyung" balas taeyong

.

.

.

"Yutaa" panggil doyoung langsung menghampiri yuta yang kini sudah sadar dari pingsannya

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat kami khawatir yuta~ah" ucap doyoung

"Ne mianhae" ucap yuta lemah

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa, doyoung~ah biarkan yuta istirahat dulu" pinta jaehyung yang langsung menarik doyoung kesampingnya *nih dua makhluk kaga bisa pisah keknya😂

Taeyong pun langsung menghampiri yuta dan menggenggam tangan yuta erat "cepat sembuh ne" ucap taeyong mengelus tangan yuta

"Ne taeyong~ah " balas yuta tersenyum meski suaranya masih sangat lemah

"Dimana ten? Dan bagaimana dengan competisimu taeyong~ah" Tanya yuta menyadarkan taeyong,doyoung juga jaehyun tentang keadaan ten

"Eeo dia dia-" ucap taeyong gugup namun dipotong oleh jaehyun

"Kami tidak tau dia dimana, tadi kami sangat panik karna kau pingsan jadi kami meninggalkannya di tempat competisi dan competisi itu terhenti karna ten cidera" jawab jaehyun membuat taeyong terdiam

"Jadi ten cidera dan kalian meninggalkannya begitu saja, astaga kenapa kalian seperti itu, kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya bagaimana?" Teriak yuta kesal dengan kelakuan mereka

"Yuta tenang dulu, tadi kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu-" "dan melupakannya, kalian benar-benar keterlaluan" ucap yuta memotong ucapan doyoung, ia langsung meraih ponselnya di atas meja mencoba menghubungi ten

"Yeobuseyo, ten~ah kau dimana? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ten..ten dengarkan aku dulu yaa ten~ah" ucap yuta terputus karna ten memutuskan sambungannya

"Kalian lihat dia pasti akan membenciku lagi aku benar-benar kecewa pada sikap kalian kalian pergilah aku ingin sendiri" ucap yuta memalingkan wajahnya

"Yuta dengarkan kami dulu jangan seperti ini kumohon" ucap doyoung memohon namun yuta hanya diam

"Sudah doyoung~ah kita biarkan yuta istirahat dulu kajja kita diluar saja" ucap taeyong menahan doyoung

"Ne doyoung~ah kajja" tarik jaehyun lembut doyoung pun akhirnya mengikuti meski masih terus menatap kearah yuta.

.

.

Sementara di ruang dokter moon hansol terlihat sangat lemas mendengar penjelasan dokter moon tentang kondisi yuta

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padanya hyung" ucap hansol menitihkan air matanya

"Entahlah hansol~ah ini benar-benar diluar diagnosaku, tapi kau tenanglah aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk kesembuhan yuta, kau hanya perlu selalu ada untuknya arrachi " ucap dokter moon menepuk pundak hansol berusaha menenangkannya

T

B

C

Oow what's wrong with yuta?

Jangan lupa review and follow ya karna aku butuh kritik saran, makasih😆 pay pay😘🙋

#yuta#yutae#taeyong#jaedo#ten

-Dimi-


	12. Chapter 12

"Kenapa kalian di luar?" Tanya hansol saat melihat taeyong, jaehyun dan doyoung yang berada di luar ruangan yuta

"Eoh hansol hyung, aahh ini sedikit ada masalah antara kami dan yuta tapi nanti pasti akan baik lagi" jawab jaehyun

"Masalah apa sampai kalian menunggu diluar begini, ayoo masuk" ajak hansol

"Tidak hyung mungkin yuta sedang ingin sendiri kami tidak mau membuatnya semakin kesal kami tunggu disini saja, dan eohya bagaimana kondisi yuta hyung apa yang dikatakan dokter moon? Yuta baik-baik saja kan hyung?" Tanya jaehyun

'Oh tuhan apa yang harus ku katakan pada mereka, apa ku katakan saja yang sebenarnya😦' ucap hansol dalam hati ia bingung apa yang harus ia ucapkan

"Hansol hyung?" Tegur doyoung dengan wajah khawatir

"Eemm itu itu kita bicarakan nanti saja ne, eohh lebih baik sekarang kalian pulang kalian pasti lelah" ujar hansol mengalihkan pertanyaan mereka

"Tapi hyu-" ucap doyoung terpotong "ohyasudah hyung kami akan pulang besok kami akan datang menjenguk yuta, kami permisi ne hyung " ucap jaehyun menarik doyoung dan taeyong

"Ne kalian hati-hati ya " ucap hansol, jaehyun pun menatap hansol penuh arti dan hansol mengerti tatapan itu.

.

.

.

"Jaehyun kenapa kau malah menuruti hansol hyung, aku ingin tahu keadaan yuta jaehyun~ah😟" ucap doyoung protes

"Ne aku mengerti tapi hansol hyung tidak bisa menjelaskan sekarang youngie~ah jangan keras kepala, kita pasti tau keadaan yuta meski bukan sekarang waktunya jadi bersabarlah" ucap jaehyun lembut berusaha menenangkan

"Ne doyoung~ah jika memang penyakit yuta serius kita hanya bisa mendukung dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya ke khawatiran tidak akan membuatnya sembuh apalagi sekarang dia sedang kesal pada kita arrachi " tambah taeyong dan doyoung pun akhirnya mengangguk mengerti

"Kalian pulang duluan saja aku ingin menemui ten dulu dia pasti marah padaku" ujar taeyong

"Ne taeyong~ah dan buat dia tidak kembali membenci yuta hanya kau yang bisa meluluhkannya " pinta jaehyun

"Ne jaehyun~ah, yasudah aku pergi dulu" balas taeyong berlalu meninggalkan dua sejoli yang awalnya terus bertengkar namun kini menjadi pasangan(?) Yang tak bisa dipisahkan

"Woojae~ah aku lapar kita makan dulu ya😓" pinta doyoung

"Ohastaga aku lupa kau belum makan ya, apa perutmu sakit? Yasudah kajja kau mau makan apa?" Tanya jaehyun

"Aniyo aku hanya merasa lapar saja tidak sakit, emm aku mau tteokbokki" Tanya doyoung

"Syukurlah, tidak boleh yang lain saja nanti perutmu sakit kalau makan pedas" ujar jaehyun

"Iishh tadi menawarkan mau makan apa giliran ada yang ku mau malah tidak boleh menyebalkan😒" ucap doyoung jengkel

"Yasudah masih mau makan atau tidak kalau kau masih tetap meminta tteokbokki aku tidak akan membelikannya" ancam jaehyun

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau aku belisaja sendiri😝" ucap doyoung yang akan pergi namun ditahan oleh jaehyun

"Astaga doyoung~ah jangan bersikap kekanakan kau tau saat ini yuta sedang sakit dan aku tidak mau kau sakit juga" ujar jaehyun dengan suara yang agak meninggi dia bahkan tidak lagi menyebut panggilan kesayangannya, membuat doyoung takut "nne jaehyun~ah mian" ucap doyoung takut

"Hhh😧 maaf jangan takut, makannya jangan keras kepala aku hanya tidak mau kau sakit juga youngie~ah, sekarang kita cari makan ne" ucap jaehyun lembut

"Ne woojae~ah" balas doyoung *keknya mereka berdua udah jadi cemewew nih😂 ko aku malah lebih tertarik sama hubungan mereka ya😅 mereka lebih sweet soalnya😆

.

.

.

Kini taeyong sudah berada di depan rumah ten, dia mencoba menghubungi ten namun tidak diangkat akhirnya dia memutuskan datang kerumahnya

'Toktoktok' ia mencoba mengetok pintu rumah ten namun tidak ada yang membukakannya, hingga berkali-kali ia ketuk akhirnya ada yang membuka pintu "kau berisik sekali taeyong~ah dan lihat rumahku ada bel tidak perlu diketok sampai sekeras itu😡" ujar ten kesal sambil menunjuk kearah bel disamping pintu rumahnya

"Eehh iya aku tidak lihat ten maaf😅" ucap taeyong malu, namun ten malah menutup pintunya kesal kalau saja taeyong tidak menahannya mungkin pintu itu akan kembali tertutup

"Ten dengar penjelasanku dulu jangan marah kumohon" tahan taeyong

"Menjelaskan apalagi hah? Menjelaskan kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku hingga berakhir aku duduk di kursi roda seperti ini dan memilih menyelamatkan sahabat barumu itu😡" ujar ten membentak taeyong

"Tidak ten jangan berkata begitu aku aku hanya-" "hanya apa? hanya mengkhawatirkannya, bagaimana dengan ku kau lihat aku bahkan harus duduk di kursi roda seperti ini taeyong~ah" jerit ten dengan air mata yang sejak tadi dia tahan

"Aku mengerti aku minta maaf ten tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja dia sangat berharga bagiku" ucap taeyong melemah

"Eohh yaa dia sangat berharga bagimu dan kau melupakanku lee taeyong" ujar ten dengan nada mengejek

"Cukup ten kenapa kau selalu mengatakan aku melupakanmu, dengar tidak pernah terbesit di otak ku kau akan kulupakan kau adalah sahabat ku ten, kau juga sangat berharga bagiku tapi yuta adalah orang yang ku CINTAI aku tidak bisa melihat dia sakit seperti itu, kau tidak tau bagaimana penderitaannya bahkan saat ini hansol hyung tengah menyebunyikan sesuatu tentang kesehatan yuta, kumohon jangan pernah menyangkut pautkan yuta dalam masalah kita kau hanya salah paham" ujar taeyong mengejutkan ten

Ten benar-benar terkejut akan pernyataan taeyong terutama kalimat taeyong yang mengatakan bahwa yuta adalah orang yang dia cintai, jadi selama ini benar dugaan dia bahwa perhatian yang taeyong berikan pada yuta bukan sekedar perhatian atas dasar sahabat tapi karna taeyong mencintai yuta

"Jadi kau mencintai yuta?" Tanya ten melemah

"Ne ten~ah aku tau perasaanku salah tapi aku sungguh mencintainya, aku tidak bisa berjauhan dengannya, aku sangat menyayanginya, aku tidak bisa tanpanya ten~ah" ujar taeyong lemas

"Jangan main-main taeyong kau dan yuta- aarrgghh kau gila taeyong aku tidak menyangka bergaul dengannya membuatmu menjadi semenjijikan ini, seharusnya dari awal kau tidak perlu bertemu dengannya, dia membuatmu terjerumus ke jalan yang tidak benar taeyong~ah" ucap ten frustsi

"Ini bukan salah dia ten, aku sendiri yang membuat diriku menjadi menjijikan seperti ini, dia hanya memberikanku kenyamanan karna dia menganggapku seorang sahabat tapi aku malah berbelok kearah yang tidak benar, jadi jangan pernah menyalahkan dia atas apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini, tidakkah kau mengerti kenapa kau selalu memikirkan hal negatif tentangnya dia tidak pernah memberikan pengaruh yang buruk untuk ku" ucap taeyong agak tersalut emosi

"Tidak memberi pengaruh apanya jika kau sampai mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu lee taeyong" jerit ten

"Cukup ten aku datang kemari karna aku ingin tidak lagi ada pertengkeran diantara kita tapi kenapa malah seperti ini" ucap taeyong mulai mencoba menetralkan suasana

"Ucapanmu sendiri yang membuat masalah kita semakin membesar dan dengar lee taeyong kau adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ku temui dan ingat aku tidak akan pernah menganggap bahwa kita pernah saling mengenal apalagi mengakui bahwa kita pernah bersahabat dekat, kau menjijikan lee taeyong, ku sarankan jauhi dia kau benar-benar sudah gila karna pengaruhnya" ucap ten langsung menutup pintu rumahnya

Taeyong hanya diam tidak berniat menahan ten untuk kembali menutup rumahnya, dia benar-benar merasa hancur sekarang. Ten sahabat yang sejak dulu sangat ingin ia temui kini telah memutuskan meninggalkannya begitu saja, yuta orang yang ia cintai tengah berjuang dengan penyakitnya yang bahkan dia belum mengetahui apa penyakit orang yang paling berharga untuknya itu, entah tekanan apalagi yang akan ia dapatkan lagi nanti setelah semua orang tau bahwa ia sudah berbelok kearah yang salah.

.

.

.

"Kelas benar-benar terasa sepi jika yuta tidak ada" ucap doyoung sambil menopang dagunya bosan, ia melirik taeyong namun yang ia lihat hanya pemandangan wajah masam sang pangeran es

"Kan ada aku" ucap jaehyun tiba-tiba duduk diatas mejanya dengan cengiran diwajahnya, doyoung hanya menghela nafas

"Nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita ke rumah sakit ne, aku tidak bisa marahan dengannya lama begini" ujar doyoung cemberut

"Ne siap tuan putri" ledek jaehyun

"Enak saja tuan putri,-" ucap doyoung jengkel

"Ngomong-ngomong taeyong kenapa sih diam terus, sudah wajahnya masam sekali, dia tampan tapi jika sedang seperti itu bahkan dengan ku saja dia kalah tampan" ucap jaehyun

"Hhhh percaya diri sekali kau jung jaehyun,-" ucap doyoung mengejek

"Biar saja memang itu kenyataannya, kau lihat saja bagaimana buruknya dia hari ini:v" ucap jaehyun tertawa

"Ah sudah ah kau semakin membuatku badmood saja,-" ucap doyoung jengkel

"Eoh seperti itu oke aku pergi" ucap jaehyun seraya pergi dari meja doyoung namun ditahan

"Gitu saja ngambek" ucap doyoung

"Siapa yang ngambek tidak ko" balas jaehyun membuang mukanya

"Yasudah sana pergi" ucap doyoung melepas tangan jaehyun yang sempat ia tahan tadi

"Iishh dasar menyebalkan" ujar jaehyun langsung pergi keluar kelas, namun neptunus sedang tidak berpihak padanya bel tanda masuk berbunyi membuatnya malu karna harus membatalkan niatnya yang mau ngembek dengan doyoung dan kembali kebangkunya dengan wajah kesal

Doyoung yang melihatnya hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala, terkadang jika sedang bodoh jaehyun pasti akan kelewatan bodohnya:v 'sudah tau bel akan segera berbunyi kau malah sok mau keluar kelas dasar bodoh' ucap doyoung pelan saat jaehyun melewatinya, jaehyun hanya memasang wajah kesal sebagai balasan.

.

.

"Taeyong kau kenpa sih?" Tanya doyoung sambil menyedot minumannya

"Eoh tidak apa apa, aku hanya sedang memikirkan yuta saja dan ya kau tau kalau competisi itu sangat berakhir mengenaskan sekarang" ucap taeyong menundukan kepalanya

"Heyy jangan sedih begitu, kau tau yuta anak yang kuat kita doa kan saja agar tidak ada penyakit serius yang yuta idap, dan soal competisi itu ya ampun lee taeyong masih banyak competisi yang lain tidak usah dipikirkan begitu membuat pusing saja arrachi" hibur jaehyun

"Ne jaehyun~ah gomawo" balas taeyong tersenyum

"Nah begitu dong, dan ohya bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan ten kmrn?" Tanya jaehyun diangguki oleh doyoung karna diapun penasaran

"Aah itu aku belum bisa meyakinkannya mungkin nanti" ucap taeyong tersenyum kikuk berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kalau dia sedang berbohong

"Eoh begitu rupanya hhh yasudah tidak apa apa kita coba lagi nanti" ucap doyoung mencoba tersenyum

"Ne doyoung~ah" balas taeyong ikut tersenyum meski masih kikuk

Namun terdapat seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dan bergumam "kau tidak pintar berbohong lee taeyong" ucap orang itu dengan seringgainya.

T

B

C

Wuhooo bentar lagi yuta harem nih ayoo lestarikan ya😆 biar asupan ff yuta harem semakin banyak😆 okay keep review and follow yoo, and wait for my new ff for yuta harem day😊 pay pay😘🙋

-Dimi-


	13. Chapter 13

"Hyung lebih baik kau pulang dulu, aku tidak apa apa ko lagipula disini kan banyak perawat yang akan menjagaku tidak usah khawatir" ucap yuta

"Tidak apa apa nanti saja, hyung tidak mau kalau kau sendirian, bagaimana jika kau mau sesuatu dan tidak ada-" ucap hansol terpotong "ada kami ko hyung" ucap doyoung nyengir lalu menghampiri hansol dan yuta

"Mau apa kalian kesini" ujar yuta sinis

"Yuta kau ini bicara apa sih tentu saja mereka akan menjengukmu, bukannya menyapa dengan baik malah berkata seperti itu" tegur hansol

"Tidak apa-apa hansol hyung, ohya tadi hyung disuruh pulang oleh yuta kan yasudah hyung pulang saja biar kami yang menjaganya" ucap jaehyun

"Tidak hyung disini saja aku tidak mengizinkan hyung pulang" ujar yuta cemberut

"Eeiih kau ini kenapa sih yuta, sudah karna sekarang sudah ada sahabatmu hyung akan pulang dulu mengambil baju. Dan ingat selesaikan masalah kalian secepatnya, hyung tidak mau saat hyung kembali kalian masih bersikap kekanakan seperti ini arrachi" tagas hansol

"Tapi hyung" "tidak ada tapi tapian yuta, Cha hyung pergi dulu jaehyun, taeyong, doyoung jaga anak nakal ini ya hyung akan kembali secepatnya" ucap hansol pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Yutaa" panggil doyoung pelan

Yang dipanggil hanya memalingkan wajah meski sebenarnya dia sedih mendengar suara doyoung yang begitu menyesal

"Yuta setidaknya dengarkan kami dulu jangan seperti ini, kita ini sudah bersahabat lama dan kau lah yang mengajarkan kita akan persahabatan tapi kenapa hanya masalah begini kau langsung marah sampai tidak mau menatap kami sama sekali" ujar jaehyun dia kesal sebenarnya dengan sikap yuta yang seperti ini namun dia tau kalau sahabatnya yang satu itu sangat peduli dengan orang lain

Taeyong dan doyoung hanya diam mendengarnya, entah kenapa taeyong yang biasa sebagai penengah diantara mereka hanya bisa diam membisu

Berbeda dengan yuta ia merasa tersayat akan ucapan jaehyun ia sadar kalau yang dia lakukan saat ini kekanakan namun dia tetap diam menahan air mata

"Jawab yuta kenapa kau diam saja" ujar jaehyun lagi

"Mianhae" ucap yuta menundukan wajahnya menutupi air mata yang sejak tadi dia tahan

"Hhhh yuta aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan ten dan kami juga tau kalau yang kami lakukan salah, tapi jangan seperti ini kalau kau marah pada kami bagaimana masalah akan selesai" ucap jaehyun menghela nafas

"Ne jaehyun~ah maafkan sikapku yang kekanakan" ucap yuta masih menundukan wajahnya

"Jangan terus meminta maaf dan angkat kepalamu mana yuta yang ku kenal dulu, ayoo tersenyum" ucap doyoung tersenyum sambil mengangkat wajah yuta lalu memeluknya, yuta pun membalas pelukan doyoung

"Terima kasih" ucap yuta tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya

"Jadi kita tidak marahan lagi kan?" Tanya doyoung

"Ne tentu saja tidak" jawab yuta dengan tawanya. Dan merekapun kembali seperti biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan bercanda bersama.

"Jangan marah seperti itu lagi ya, aku tidak bisa melihatmu marah seperti kemarin" ucap taeyong sambil menggenggam tangan yuta dan mengelusnya, kini mereka hanya berdua karna doyoung dan jaehyun sedang ke kantin rumah sakit

"Ne taeyong~ah maaf ya aku bersikap kekanakan, aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi" balas yuta menyesal

"Ne dan segeralah sembuh jangan terus membuat ku juga doyoung dan jaehyun khawatir, kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana doyoung kalau lagi khawatir" ujar taeyong tersenyum

"Ne arraseoyo pangeran es" ucap yuta mengangkat tangannya ke arah alisnya hormat menunjukan ia akan mengikuti perintah taeyong

Taeyong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengelus rambut yuta sayang, namun sebenarnya hati dia merasa sangat gelisah

'Entah apa reaksi mu nanti yuta~ah jika kau sudah tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu' ucap taeyong dalam hati, ia takut yuta akan mejauhinya jika tau taeyong menyukainya, taeyong takut kalo reaksi yuta sama dengan ten

Namun dia tetap menyembunyikan kesedihannya di depan yuta dengan terus tersenyum 'ku harap kau tidak akan meninggalkanku yuta' ucap taeyong dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain hansol tengah bersama irene membicarakan penyakit yuta

"Yuta terkena tumor ependymoma irene~ah" ucap hansol lemah membuat irene kaget bukan main pasalnya ia sudah menganggap yuta sebagai adik kandungnya dan terakhir ia bertemu yuta masih baik-baik saja tapi kenapa sekarang ia tiba-tiba mendengar kabar seperti ini tentang yuta, dia benar-benar shock mendengarnya

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan yuta sekarang oppa? dia baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padanya" tanya irene yang kini sudah berlinang air mata

"Dia masih dirawat di rumah sakit hingga kondisinya stabil, aku masih bersyukur tumornya belum terlalu berbahaya namun tumor itu bisa dengan cepat menyebar pada sumsum tulang belakang, untuk sekarang taeil hyung tengah berusaha membuat kondisi yuta segera membaik agar bisa cepat melakukan operasi pengangkatan. Aku pun tidak tau irene~ah bahkan taeil hyung juga bingung kenapa tumor itu bisa bersarang ditubuh yuta karna ini benar-benar diluar diagnosanya" jelas hansol dengan raut sedih

"Lalu apa yuta dan teman-temannya tau akan hal ini?" Tanya irene

"Aku belum memberitahukannya, aku tidak tega melihat ekspresi yuta nanti setelah dia tau keadaannya irene~ah dan taeyong,jaehyun dan doyoung juga pasti sangat terpukul kalau mereka tau" jawab hansol menundukan kepalanya

"Kau harus segera memberitahu mereka oppa bagaimanapun yuta harus tau kondisinya, dia pasti akan lebih sedih jika kau menutupi hal sepenting ini darinya dan kau tau mereka bertigalah yang selalu bisa memberikan semangat untuk yuta jadi aku yakin mereka akan kuat mendengar berita itu dan terus menghibur yuta bagaimanapun kondisi yuta saat ini. Menyembunyikan sesuatu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah oppa" ujar irene lembut membelai wajah kekasihnya itu

"Ne kau benar irene~ah terima kasih" balas hansol langsung memeluk irene erat dan irene pun membalasnya ia tau kini hansol sangat butuh pelukan kasih sayang ditengah kerapuhannya

"Yasudah lebih baik sekarang kita ke rumah sakit saja ne, aku ingin menjenguk yuta" ajak irene sambil tersenyum cantik "ne kajja" balas hansol menggengam tangan kekasihnya.

"Annyeong" sapa irene dibalik pintu kamar rawat yuta

Yuta dan ketiga sahabatnya yang mendengarpun langsung melihat kearah pintu

"Aaahh irene noona, sini noona aku benar-benar merindukanmu" ujar yuta semangat, irene pun langsung menghapiri yuta

"Ne noona juga merindukanmu yuta~ah" balas irene langsung memeluk yuta

"Ah kenalkan noona mereka sahabatku, cha kenalkan diri kalain" suruh yuta pada ketiga sahabatnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam

"Eoh annyeong aku irene senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ucap irene dengan senyumannya mengenalkan diri

"Annyeong noona aku jaehyun senang berkenalan denganmu, kau sangat cantik noona" ucap jaehyun dengan cengirannya yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari doyoung

"Dasar genit,- oh annyeong noona aku doyoung" ucap doyoung memberi tatapan datar pada jaehyun dan jaehyun hanya nyengir malu

"Annyeong noona aku taeyong" ucap taeyong tersenyum

"Dia ini kekasih ku" ucap hansol sambil merangkul irene

"Iish kau ini apa-apahan sih oppa" ucap irene tersipu malu

"Aigoo hansol hyung dari mana kau mendapatkan irene noona, dia cantik sekali hyung" ucap doyoung

"Tadi saja bilang aku genit sekarang kau juga genit,-" ucap jaehyun jengkel

"Aku bukan genit tapi aku memuji" ujar doyoung memeleti jaehyun

"Sudah sudah mulai deh kalian ini" ujar hansol menghentikan, doyoung dan jaehyun pun hanya tersenyum malu

"Eoh yuta bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya irene

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik noona" jawab yuta dengan healing smilenya

"Syukurlah kalau begitu noona senang mendengarnya, cepat sembuh ne" ucap irene mengelus rambut yuta "ne noona terima kasih" balas yuta tersenyum.

T

B

C

FYI : ependymoma adalah tumor dari sistem saraf ini dapat berkembang dari sel ependymal, yang dibuang di ventrikel otak dan kanal sentral dari sumsum tulang adalah salah satu dari beberapa tumor dari sistem saraf pusat yang menyebar metastasis ini dalam kasus ini memperpanjang hanya lebih dari jalur aliran cairan demikian, penyakit ini tidak dapat menyebar ke organ lain, tetapi dapat mempengaruhi setiap area sumsum tulang belakang.

Yuhuu ku update lagi dan ohoho gimandos sudah terungkap kan sekarang penyakit uri yuta itu apa, berdoa aja semoga dia ga kenapa2 ya😅 dan knpa aku pilih tumor itu krna tumor ependymoma itu blm dipastikan penyebabnya nah karna si yuta juga ga jelas penyebabnya dia jadi sakit begitu krna author keblinger ini jadilah dia mengidap penyakit ntuh😂 maapin ya. Pokonya mah keep review aja yoo😂 ku pamit pay pay😘🙋

-Dimi-


	14. Chapter 14

Suasana canggung sangat terasa diantara yuta, hansol dan irene. Setelah kepulangan taeyong, jaehyun dan doyoung mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang membuat suasana terasa sangat sunyi

"Lalu apa aku bisa sembuh hyung" tanya yuta lemah

"Kau pasti bisa sembuh yuta, taeil hyung akan berusaha menyembuhkanmu juga dirimu sendiri kau harus yakin kalau kau bisa sembuh, kau tidak boleh terpuruk kau juga harus berusaha untuk kesembuhan mu yuta, hyung, irene noona, dan sahabat-sahabatmu pasti akan selalu mendukung dan menyemangatimu jadi jangan menyerah yuta, hyung mohon jangan sedih seperti ini" ujar hansol yang langsung memeluk adik satu-satunya itu

Irene hanya diam menyaksikan hal itu ia ingin menangis sebenarnya namun dia urungkan karna dia tidak mau membuat yuta semakin sedih dan terpuruk

"Lalu dimana ucapan dokter moon yang mengatakan keadaan ku terus membaik hyung hiks dia selalu mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja tapi kenapa sekarang dia mengatakan aku mengidap penyakit sialan ini hiks aku ingin sehat seperti yang lain hyung aku tidak mau hidup dengan penuh penyakit seperti ini, aku selalu melakukan hal baik tapi kenapa tuhan memberikanku penyakit seperti ini hyung kenapa? Hiks hiks" ucap yuta menangis histeris dalam pelukan hansol dia sudah lelah sampai kapan cobaan terus datang padanya *author nangis huhu😢

"Yuta kau tidak boleh bicara begitu, ini bukan salah taeil hyung diagnosa bisa berubah kapan saja dan jangan pernah menyalahkan keadaan apalagi tuhan, kita hanya bisa berusaha yuta, hyung tau kau ingin sehat tapi kau harus terus berjuang setidaknya sedikit lagi jangan menyerah dan teruslah berdoa agar kau segera sembuh jangan seperti ini. Kau harus ingat masih ada hyung, sahabatmu dan irene noona yang juga mengharapkan kesembuhanmu dan kami yakin kalau kau akan sembuh namun jika hanya kami yang yakin sedangkan dirimu menyerah dari mana kau bisa sembuh, jadi hyung mohon jangan pernah menyalahkan keadaan yuta kita hanya bisa menerimanya dan berusaha untuk kesembuhanmu" ucap hansol menenangkan yuta sambil terus memeluk yuta

"Aku sungguh lelah hyung, itu semua menyakitkan hiks hiks aku tidak mau sakit lagi" ucap yuta mulai melemah dia sudah tidak histeris seperti tadi

"Maka dari itu kau harus terus berjuang melawan penyakitmu jika kau menyerah rasa sakit itu akan semakin terasa tapi jika kau terus semangat dan mencoba melupakan penyakitmu rasa sakit yang kau rasakan juga pasti akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu, apalagi jika kau mau menjalankan semua pengobatan untuk penyembuhanmu semua sakitmu pasti akan hilang percaya dengan hyung arrachi. Sudah jangan menangis lagi nanti kepalamu malah pusing" ujar hansol seraya menghapus air mata yuta

"Ne hyung, tapi hyung dan irene noona berjanji kan akan terus bersamaku" ucap yuta menatap dua orang dihadapannya

"Ne kami berjanji yuta kami pasti akan terus bersamamu" balas irene dengan senyum memaksakan jujur ingin menumpahkan air matanya sejak tadi tapi dia tidak bisa jika itu didepan yuta

"Gomawoyo hyung, noona" ucap yuta tersenyum menatap irene dan hansol bergantian

"Yasudah sekarang kau tidur saja ne, kau harus banyak istirahat agar cepat sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit arrachi" suruh irene sambil mengelus kepala yuta

"Ne noona arraseoyo, tapi apa noona mau menemaniku disini sampai aku tertidur?" Ucap yuta dan langsung menidurkan dirinya yang memang sudah sangat lelah sejak tadi baik fisik maupun batinnya

"Ne yuta~ah" balas irene yang terus menggenggam tangan yuta "cha tidurlah" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut yuta lembut

.

.

"Hiks hiks aku tidak bisa melihat dia seperti tadi oppa" ucap irene yang kini menangis tersedu ia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya hansol langsung memeluknya

"Ne irene~ah aku pun sama tapi kita harus kuat, kita tidak boleh menampakan kesedihan kita didepannya kita harus terus menyemangatinya arrachi" ucap hansol menenangkan, "jangan menangis oppa tidak suka kau mengeluarkan air mata" lanjut hansol sambil menghapus air mata irene

"Ne oppa arraseo" balas irene mencoba berhenti menangis

"Terima kasih karna kau sudah peduli dengan yuta" ucap hansol

"Sama sama oppa dan lagi dia sudah ku anggap sebagai adik sendiri jadi aku sangat menyayanginya" ujar irene tersenyum

"Aku senang mendengarnya, yasudah mau oppa antar pulang?" Tanya hansol

"Aniyo aku mau disini saja menemani yuta boleh kan?" Ucap irene "ne tentu saja boleh" balas hansol tersenyum.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu dan kini yuta sudah diperbolehkan dirawat di rumah namun dia masih belum diperbolehkan untuk sekolah, ketiga sahabatnyapun kini sudah tau dengan penyakitnya

Awalnya mereka sangat terkejut dan sangat sedih namun mereka mencoba melupakannya dan terus bersama yuta menyemangati yuta bagaimanapun kondisi yuta sekarang

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal ten kini ia sudah bisa berjalan meski masih pincang, dia juga sudah tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan taeyong, jaehyun dan doyoung apalagi yuta dia masih menyimpan dendam dan ingin mencoba membalasnya namun bukan sekarang waktunya, itu menurutnya karna dia merasa yuta lah yang membuat taeyong menjadi tidak normal maka dia akan lakukan segala cara agar taeyong bisa melupakan yuta.

.

.

.

"Taeyong besok aku sudah boleh sekolah jadi besok jemput aku ya" ucap yuta ditelpon

"Memangnya kau sudah baikan, sudahlah tidak usah masuk dulu kau istirahat saja, sekolah juga pasti akan memanklumi ko" balas taeyong

"Aku bosan di rumah taeyong~ah sudah pokonya ku tunggu kedatanganmu besok 'titik'" ujar yuta merengut

"Aishh dasar keras kepala yasudah baiklah baiklah, eoh sudah malam tidurlah jangan lupa minum obat mu arrachi" ucap taeyong tersenyum meskit itu hanya ditelpon

"Okay arraseoyo pangeran es pay pay jjaljayo emmuaachh" ucap yuta tertawa sambil menirukan mulutnya seperti sedang mencium

"Ne nado jjaljayo sahabat cantikku muuaacch" balas taeyong yang juga tertawa mendengar tingkah yuta dan mematikan telponnya

'Bagaimana aku tidak semakin mencintaimu jika kau terus seperti ini yuta~ah, aku belum sanggup mengatakan semuanya' monolog taeyong menundukan kepalanya menatap ponselnya yang terpampang wajah yuta sebagai wallpaper sambil tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat dulu hyung pay pay" ujar yuta sambil menaiki mobil taeyong

"Ne hati-hati, taeyong jaga yuta ne pastikan dia meminum obatnya dengan teratur" pinta hansol "ne siap hyung" balas taeyong tersenyum.

"Aigoo yuta akhirnya kau masuk juga, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya salah satu teman kelas yuta stelah yuta datang

"Setidaknya biarkan dia duduk dulu" ujar taeyong "ahh ne taeyong-ah" balasnya dengan cengiran

"Ehehe aku sudah baikan ko doakan saja agar aku terus sehat ne" jawab yuta dengan healing smilenya

"Ne kami selalu mendoakan mu ko yuta" ucapnyanya tersenyum "terimakasih" balas yuta tersenyum

"Eoh apa ten belum masuk?" Tanya yuta

"Sudah dari seminggu yang lalu, mungkin dia hanya belum datang saja" jawab doyoung

"Eoh begitu syukurlah" balas yuta tersenyum

"Tapi dia kini sudah berubah yuta maafkan kami" ujar doyoung menundukan kepalanya

"Hhhh yasudah biarlah doyoung~ah mungkin memang sejak awal aku nya saja yang berlebihan terlalu ingin disenangi orang tapi ternyata tidak semua orang dapat menyukaiku" ucap yuta pelan

"Jangan bicara begitu yuta kita hanya butuh sedikit waktu lagi hingga ten kembali berubah kau percaya itu kan" ujar doyoung

"Ne doyoung~ah" balas yuta meski masih murung

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan yuta, itu akan berpengaruh pada kesehatanmu, kau tidak mau membuat kami kembali khawatir kan" suruh jaehyun

"Ne jaehyun~ah arraseo" ucap yuta mengerti".

Ditengah pembelajaran jam yuta berbunyi menandakan alarm waktunya ia meminum obatnya, membuat para siswa dan guru melihat kearahnya lalu iapun bangun menghampiri gurunya meminta izin, setelah membisikan sesuatu pada gurunya iapun diperbolehkan keluar meminum obatnya karna dia tidak mau ada temannya kecuali tiga sahabatnya utu tau kalau dia sedang sakit parah

"Saem bolehkah aku menemani yuta?" Tanya taeyong dengan tatapan memohon, gurunya yang tau kedekatan taeyong dan yuta pun akhirnya memperbolehkan meski menjadi pertanyaan besar dibenak teman-temannya yang lain mereka akan melakukan apa

Namun berbeda dengan ten dia hanya meracau kalau yuta hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dari taeyong "dasar penjilat" ujarnya pelan.

T

B

C


End file.
